The Life We Created
by golfa chickie
Summary: A series of one-shots relating to my fic Waiting For My Happy Ending that goes through the life of Jude and Speed, and the family they created. Give it a chance while reading and reviewing. UPDATED 3-16-08 Daddy Gets A Hair Cut
1. Introduction

So here are the one-shots that go along with _Waiting For My Happy Ending_ that I promised. I hope everyone enjoys them, especially enough to review.

Below I have a list of ages for everyone and the families incase you forget something (or I forget an age when writing) to help out. If I introduce someone new, such as a new character or another kid, I will update the chart. So it should always be up-to-date with the one-shots.

Much love, Golfa chickie

* * *

----The Families----  
3 years after ending of Waiting For My Happy Ending

**--The Spiederman's--**  
Jude and Vincent, age 59

**--The Robbins's--**  
Wally, age 59  
Cassidy, age 57

**--The Bateman's--**  
Kyle, age 59  
Charlie, age 57  
Kyle Jr., age 17

**--The Quincy's--**  
Tommy, age 65  
Alexia, age 53

**--The West's--**  
Sadie Harrison, age 61  
Kwest, age 64

**--The Andrews's--**  
Jamie, age 59  
Patsy, age 63

**--The Robbins's--**  
Cody, age 33  
Ella Mason Spiederman, age 33  
Jonathan Tyler, 13  
Sophia Elizabeth, age 9  
Christopher William, age 5  
Isabella, age 3

**--The Spiederman's--**  
Vincent Tyler II, age 30  
Alicia Corbett, age 25  
Natasha Anne, age 8  
-Vincent Tyler III, age 3

**--The West's--**  
Alex, age 31  
Bridgette, age 28  
Mercedes, age 3

**--The Quincy's--**  
Tommy Jr, age 31  
Gracyn Elizabeth Spiederman, age 28  
Gabriella, age 3  
Tommy III, age 3

**--The Adam's (Katie's Family)--**  
Katie West, age 33  
Andrew, age 36  
Alexis, age 6  
Tyler, age 3

**--The Badeau's (Melina's Family)--**  
Melina Quincy, age 33  
Pierre, age 36  
Adalie, age 6  
John Paul, age 3

**--Schmidt's Family (Tanya's Family)--**  
Tanya Robbins, age 35  
Aaron, age 37  
Adam, age 15  
Tia, age 13  
Joey, age8

**--The Black's (Zora's Family)--**  
Ian, age 35  
Zora Bateman, age 33  
Harli, age 8 ½  
Zac,age 3

**--The Andrew's Family--**  
Jeremy, age 33  
Callie Robbins, age 33  
Lily, age 8  
Daisy, age 3

* * *

Ok, now that we are familiar with everyone, it is time to read the first one-shot! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, so don't sue me please!


	2. It's A Girl!

**The first one-shot! Enjoy! **

**Title: It's A Girl! **

**Timing: Jude and Speed are 26 and Jude is pregnant**

* * *

"The baby looks healthy. Would you guys like to know the sex of your baby?" The doctor asked as she ran an ultra-sound on Jude.

Jude looked over at Speed who was smiling.

------------------

"A girl," was all Jude could say as her and Speed got ready to pull out of the parking lot at the doctor's office.

"I know, our own little girl." Speed replied as he held his wife's hand.

"I can't believe it Speed. We are having a girl! A little girl that I can dress up in little dresses, do her hair, teach her how to put makeup on when she is a teenager, take her prom dress shopping, and gossip with." Jude gushed.

"It is exciting." Speed replied.

"Can we go shopping for the nursery now that we know it's a girl?" Jude asked as she stared out the window of Speed's Range Rover.

"Of course we can." Speed replied leaned over and kissed Jude at the red light.

------------------

"Speed! Get off your phone and come on." Jude complained as she stood at the door to the baby store watching her husband on his phone.

"Charlie, this is Speed. Tell Kyle and Wally it is a girl…" Speed was saying.

"Oh my god, a girl? She can be best friends with my little baby!" Charlie screamed.

"Charlie, just tell them that. It is very important, and do not tell anyone else either. You understand?" Speed asked. "ONE MINUTE JUDE!" Speed yelled at his wife who was throwing a fit.

"Yes, I do. I will go tell Kyle." Charlie said as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Jude demanded when Speed approached her.

"Charlie, Kyle had called about something when we were at the doctor so I tried to call him back." Speed lied.

"We need to go shopping **now!**" Jude said as she dragged Speed through the doors of the store not really caring about Speed's phone conversation.

------------------

"I like this… and this… and this… and this." Jude said as she grabbed things left and right for the nursery.

"Honey, slow down." Speed said laughing at his wife's excitement.

"I am just so excited." Jude said as she looked at everything.

"I know you are and remember there is still the baby shower and a couple more months of baby shopping." Speed said as he wrapped his arms around Jude.

Jude just gave him a sad look as she held up pink blanket.

"How about we make a deal, we buy all the stuff for the nursery today and maybe one or two little outfits and hold off till we find out what Sadie is doing for a baby shower?" Speed proposed.

"I want the white crib with the pink lining." Jude said as she started frantically searching again.

"That is cute and look at the matching changing table." Speed said as he watched Jude's eyes grow.

"Baby Ella is going to look so adorable in this outfit." Jude stated as she held up little purple onsie.

"Ella?" Speed asked confused.

"Yea, Ella." Jude said after a minute. She had not realized what she said. "Oh my gosh, I named our baby without even asking you! I am so sorry, I am an awful person." Jude said as she started to cry.

"I like that." Speed said as he kissed Jude's forehead and wrapped his arms around her. "I like it a lot. Ella is perfect."

"We need a middle name now. Mason had suggested Ella, I will talk to Mas…" Jude was saying as Speed cut her off.

"Mason." Speed said nodding his head.

"What about him?" Jude asked a little confused.

"No, Ella Mason, that is her name. Ella Mason Spiederman." Speed said as he placed his hand on Jude's stomach.

Jude smiled as she hugged Speed. "Oh, I see a stroller I want." Jude said as she darted off again.

"First time parents?" An older lady asked Speed.

"Yes, and we just found out we are having a girl." Speed stated as he watched Jude examining all the strollers.

"I figured, your wife seems very excited about it." The lady stated.

"Excite would be an understatement for her." Speed replied laughing.

"SPEED! I NEED HELP!" Jude yelled.

"Well, good luck and congratulations on having a girl." The lady said before Speed went to help Jude.

--------------------

"Damn Jude, think you bought enough stuff?" Speed asked as he read over the bill as they walked out to the car.

"No." Jude said in all seriousness.

"Well, my credit card disagrees and the fact we have to pay a moving truck to bring it all." Speed stated.

"I want to paint the nursery. I want one wall pink, another blue, then green, and yellow. The dormer can be purple, all soft colors. That way we can use the nursery again for our next baby, then the baby after that and so on no matter what we have." Jude replied as she day dreamed.

"And how many kids are we having?" Speed asked curiously.

"I don't know, four, five, seven. I don't know, but we are having more then one since we know I can have babies." Jude said happily as she rested her head against Speed's arm.

Speed just remained quiet; he wasn't sure what to say at that. Yea, he wanted a couple kids, but seven? No way, in his mind a little girl and a little boy was all he needed. Jude on the other hand had another plan.

"MS HARRISON! IS IT TRUE YOU ARE HAVING TWINS?" A paparazzo yelled.

"MS HARRISON! IS IT TRUE THAT THE CHILD YOU ARE HAVING IS NOT VIN SPIEDERMAN'S BUT MASON FOX'S?" Another one yelled.

"SPIEDERMAN, DO YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS?" A third one yelled.

"IS IT TRUE THAT MS HARRISON HAS BEEN SECERTLY SEEING WALLY ROBBINS?" A fourth yelled.

"SMILE!" Another paparazzo said as he got right in Jude and Speed's face.

"Jude!" Speed yelled as he saw the little bomb inside her go off.

Next thing anyone knew, the cameraman was on the ground holding his cheek as Jude stomped on his camera.

"Oh no." Speed said knowing the tabloids were going to be publishing this tomorrow. "Honey, we need to go." Speed said as he pulled a fuming Jude along with him to the car.

"Let me go! Let beat his sorry ass!" Jude shouted at the top of her lungs.

------------------

"Go inside the studio and calm down. I have an errand to run." Speed said as he tried to get an irate Jude out of the car.

"No." Jude said as she refused to move.

"I will take you baby shopping tomorrow." Speed said as he saw Jude's mood change suddenly.

"Ok, I can't wait to tell everyone about our baby. Can we keep the name a secret?"

"Of course we can. Will you wait to tell everyone we are having a girl so I can be there?"

"Of course! I will see you later, love you." Jude said as she ran off to the studio.

"I love you too!" Speed yelled as he got in his Range Rover and drove off.

------------------

"Sadie, why does G-Major look like a pink bomb went off?" Speed asked walking in the studio.

"Ask your wife." Sadie replied as she sat at her desk picking pink _It's A Girl_ confetti out of her hair.

"She told everyone didn't she?" Speed asked a little disappointed.

"Oh, she told everyone she saw. The delivery people even know. She answered Tommy's phone with _this is Jude Spiederman and I am having a girl!_ He was not thrilled."

"She said she would wait for me. Why doesn't she just make a sign and wear it saying she is having a girl."

"Erin, show Speed what you are doing." Sadie said to the new intern.

"Oh god." Speed said as the intern held up a sign she was making that read _I am having a baby girl!_

"Yes, she is currently with Portia talking about baby fashion. Have fun bro." Sadie said with a smile as he slowly went to find his wife.

------------------

"What happened to waiting?" Speed asked as he saw Jude looking at a magazine on baby clothes.

"I just got so excited and told everyone. I am sorry Speed." Jude replied giving him a sad look.

"It is ok I guess. You didn't tell anyone her name did you?" Speed asked.

"No and what is behind your back?" Jude asked as she tried to see what Speed was holding.

"A present."

"For?"

"You."

"Give me! Give me!" Jude said as she threw the magazine away and tried to grab the present.

"Here you go." Speed said handing Jude the box wrapped in pink paper with a purple bow.

"Oh my gosh." Jude gasped as she opened the box and let a tear fall down her cheek.

"It is for Ella to wear home from the hospital the day we bring her home. That is why I was calling Kyle. He was to tell the person making it that it was for a girl. Then when I got there I had the little hat and blanket custom done on spot." Speed explained as Jude held up a light pink, velour footed onsie with metallic butterflies embroider on it and a matching little beanie that had little bear ears attached to it. Just like the one Jude saw in the store and wanted. Then there was a purple blanket that had _Ella Mason Spiederman_ embroidered on it.

"Turn the hat over." Speed instructed.

"It says Ella." Jude stated as she ran her fingers over it.

"Do you like it?" Speed asked Jude who was crying.

"I love it just like you." Jude stated as she launched herself at Speed.

"I am glad." Speed replied as he kissed his wife.

------------------

"I think this pregnancy was the best thing to happen to them." Tommy said to Sadie, Kyle, and Wally who all were watching Jude and Speed.

"Even better then them both coming out of the comas?" Wally asked.

"You know what I mean." Tommy said rolling his eyes at Wally.

"Let's get back to work before they catch us spying." Sadie said as she pushed everyone away from the happy couple.

------------------

Next day-

"Honey, we made the paper." Speed said as he woke his wife up.

"Let me see." Jude replied as she reached for the tabloid. "Oh my god."

There on the front page of the tabloid was a picture of Jude punching the cameraman, then one of her stomping on the camera, and lastly Speed shoving her in the car. The headline read _Jude Harrison-Spiederman: Paparazzi Attacker_.

"I know." Speed replied.

"I look huge and you think I do too." Jude said as she covered her head with her pillow crying.

"No! I don't think that! I meant, oh my god as in bad." Speed replied frantically. "Want to go shopping for the baby."

"So you can show off your fat wife?" Jude yelled as she smacked Speed in the face with a pillow.

This was going to be a long pregnancy… **especially if you don't review ;)**


	3. Surprise Gracie!

**Ok, so here is the next one-shot in my series of one-shots. YAY! I hope you guys enjoys.  
Also, if any of you guys are Tyler Kyte fans, you should check out his awesome fansite tyler-kyte(dot)net The link is also in my profile. Now enjoy and be sure to review!!**

* * *

**One shot: Surprise Gracie!  
Timing: Two months after ending of Waiting For My Happy Ending  
**

It was late in the morning on a Wednesday, and everything at G-Major appeared to be in order to most people. Well, not to Tom Quincy that is, his son was over forty minutes late and no call. That made him mad for several reasons. One, he didn't know if his son was ok, this was not a typically thing for Tommy. Second, he had to rearrange studio times just so his son and Vinnie Spiederman could make progress on their new album before Vinnie's wedding. Tommy being late was losing money to him when he could have had their newest artist recording his second single.

"Calm down already, I bet he got stuck in traffic or something. I heard there was a huge wreck this morning." Jude said as Tom sat at his desk mad. Then she suddenly said, "And the cars did not even match his or Gracie's."

"He better get here soon. Trey could have had his single a third of the way done and we would be making money." Tom stated.

"Give him a warning and if that doesn't work, stick Alexia on him. This isn't like an everyday occurrence. He is allowed to be late once in a while. We all know you use to be." Jude said as she left Tom's office.

"Good morning Tommy." Jude said as she saw Tommy walk into the studio.

"Hey Jude." Tommy said in a good mood.

"Do you realize you are forty minutes late and that your dad is not in a good mood?" Jude asked.

"I am sorry, has Vinnie arrived yet?" Tommy replied not really caring.

"Studio four, he was here on time." Jude stated as she walked off.

"Someone looks like they are in a good mood." Vinnie said once he saw his best friend walk into the studio.

"That is probably because I am." Tommy replied as he sat down on the stool beside Vinnie.

"Dish then." Vinne said.

"Your sister is a-maz-ing. I woke up this morning to her making me breakfast and…" Tommy was saying.

"Hold up, did you just say my sister, Gracyen, was cooking?" Vinnie asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she made me breakfast."

"Are you sure that she cooked it, I mean, she use to throw fits when she had to heat up something and you guys eat out almost every night."

"I know Vin, but she made me breakfast. I saw her doing it myself and the kitchen is enough proof. Good thing the maid comes today."

"Is she sick?" Vinnie asked still not believing his sister was cooking. Ella, yea he could see that, but not his stuck up little sister Gracie.

"No, but after we ate our breakfast, which actually tasted great, I went to take a shower. Soon as I got in the shower she jumped in and attacked me with kisses."

"Ew, ew, and ew."

"Then she asked me to call off work and stay home and spend the entire day in bed with her. I said no because I needed to come and work with you. We aren't going to have many days in the studio together after Saturday for the next month or two."

"Idiot, if Al asked me to blow off a day of recording where my parents are in charge and spend it in bed with her, I would be in that bed right now. Forget who ever I am recording with, Al is a hundred times better." Vinnie said.

"Geez, I feel special. I could be in bed with your sister and you tell me you would blow me off to be home with Alicia." Tommy said rolling his eyes.

"I am the better Spiederman. Are you ready to work?" Vinnie asked.

"Are you ready for Saturday?" Tommy asked, he didn't really want to record right then.

"Am I ready to marry Alicia? Hell yes, everything is finally coming together with us."

"How?"

"We are getting married finally, something I never thought would happen five years ago, on Saturday. Then in three weeks she graduates college finally. In five weeks we are moving into our awesome new house. Then in a month and a half our second child will be born. On top of all that, Alicia finally quit that damn job and I know she is ok with everything. We went to the bank the other day and now we have a joint account. She didn't cut up this credit card I gave her and we only have one cell bill. I wrote a check for her tuition the other night and she actually used it to pay her tuition, I know because I kept checking the online account. Usually she would tear up the check, or pay with that check and then use her rights to my account to transfer the amount of her tuition into my account. All that stuff she kept separate so she was not thought to be taking advantage of me is going away. Of course she signed that pre-nup my mom had drawn up, but for once I feel like she really wants to be with me forever. Also, Tasha is being an angel because she wants to be the flower girl so bad." Vinnie said happily.

"I want a baby, I already know that Gracie doesn't want to marry until after she graduated school in six months and she said no kids till thirty." Tommy said a little depressed.

"Good luck with that."

"What would Alicia do if you got her pregnant now?" Tommy asked not thinking clearly.

"Uh, I wouldn't be getting married Saturday because she would kill me, or, in her words, castrate me, because she doesn't want to have two babies. Plus she would be pregnant for seven and half months longer then she should, which would kind of be a miracle and in her mind we have done the necessary precautions to keep from having twins.

"That was really dumb." Tommy mumbled.

"Yes it was, are we ready to record now?" Vinnie asked.

"Yes we are." Tommy said as he went to find Speed to record.

One hour later—

"Looky there, here comes your cheerful fiancée." Vinnie said in a sarcastic tone as he saw Gracie storming towards the studio.

"That is not the Gracie I knew this morning." Tommy said as he saw Gracie coming towards them. "Hey sweetheart." Tommy said when Gracie walked in.

"You fucking bastard." Gracie said as she smacked Tommy across the face as hard as she could then kneed him in the groin, and left.

Vinnie just stood there with his mouth wide open as he looked at his friend on the floor in pain and his sister who was storming out of the studio.

"What the hell did you do to my little girl?" Speed yelled as he charged into the studio.

"I don't know." Tommy squeaked.

"You want some ice dude?" Vinnie asked.

"What happened to T?" Tom asked as he and Jude saw Tommy on the floor in pain.

"Gracie." Vinnie and Speed said in unison.

"What did you do to my daughter to piss her off so much?" Jude yelled at Tommy.

"I don't know." Tommy squeaked again.

"Vinnie, go after her." Jude instructed.

Vinnie took off running to only be stopped by Ella.

"Ella, I need to get Gracie. I can't talk." Vinnie said trying to push past his sister.

"Vinnie, I already had a run in with her. Cody is stopping her right now. I think I know why she is upset. This fell out of her purse." Ella said as she held up a little stick.

"Oh shit, she is pregnant." Vinnie said looking at what Ella was holding.

"Yea." Ella whispered.

------------------

"Gracie, I can't understand you." Cody said as he held a hysterical Gracie close to him inside a back studio of G-Major.

"I am pregnant." Gracie yelled.

"Are you sure?" Cody asked shocked.

"Yes I am sure." Gracie said as she grabbed her purse and dumped it out. Pregnancy test scattered the floor.

"How many did you take?" Cody asked as he looked at the floor.

"How every many the drug store had." Gracie said as she searched for a tissue.

"Holy shit." Vinnie said as he walked into the abandon studio to see Gracie and Cody.

"Shut up." Gracie snapped. "I can't believe he did this to me."

"G, it was an accident. You two were always safe right?" Vinnie asked.

"Yes, but…" Gracie started to say before Vinnie interrupted her.

"Then it was an accident. They happen. Look, Tasha was a complete surprise because I was always careful with Alicia, especially since she was illegal." Vinnie stated.

"No, it was not an accident on his part. I panicked so I started going through the trashcan on his side of the bed and ever single condom had been ripped in one way or another. He did this! I should have known because every time we were together he would always run in the bathroom for five minutes to get a condom. I hate him!" Gracie screamed. Vinnie and Cody had no idea what to do then.

"I am getting mom." Vinnie said after a minute and then ran.

------------------

"T man, you are dead." Vinnie said as he walked back into the studio and threw two pregnancy tests at Tommy.

Tommy looked down at what had hit him and suddenly broke into a smile. "I am going to be a dad."

"She's pregnant?" Jude, Speed, and Tom all asked at once.

"Yup, Tommy knocked up Miss I Am Not Having Kids Till I am Thirty. Way to go, she is in the middle of a break down." Vinnie stated.

"A major one," Ella said walking in, "and Katie just went into labor."

"She is early, like three weeks." Jude said.

"I know, but Andy just called Kwest and they are on their way to the hospital right now. She is in labor." Ella stated.

"Get Gracie and we should get down there." Jude said as she took off to the car with Speed.

-----------------

"He is so adorable." Callie said as her, Zora, Ella, Gracie, Vinnie, Alicia, and Tommy all stood around her and Andy that night after the parents had left.

"What did you name him?" Alicia asked.

"Tyler after my dad." Andy said as he watched Katie hold Tyler.

"I want my baby to come." Alicia said pouting as she looked at Vinnie.

"He will be here soon enough." Vinnie stated as he gave Alicia a quick kiss.

"Could I hold him?" Gracie whispered.

"Sure, come here." Katie said as Gracie slowly walked up to Katie and held Tyler.

"This is going to be us someday soon." Tommy whispered as he wrapped his arms around Gracie's waist.

Gracie kept looking at the baby then at Tommy then back at the baby. She didn't know what she was going to do. Obviously she was going to have the baby, but she didn't want it. Gracie then burst into tears.

"I do want a baby." Gracie cried as she gave the baby back to Katie.

"Sssh, honey, it is going to be fine." Tommy replied as he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry as he stood there smiling. He was going to be a dad.

Little did Gracie know she was in for another surprise that she would find out a couple months later, ** that is if you review. **

**Next one-shot: When Vinnie Met Alicia **


	4. When Vinnie Met Alicia

**A/N: YAY! A new one-shot. Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are great. I hope you enjoy this one-shot.  
If anyone has any ideas for other one-shots, please PM them to me or put them in a review. I am out as of right now.  
This one-shot is for Charley07 since she suggested it and is in love with Vinnie ;)  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Title: When Vinnie Met Alicia**  
Timing: Vinnie is 21 in the beginning, but by the time Tasha is born he has turned 22

Twenty-one year old Vinnie Spiederman stood outside a local coffee shop with his best friend, Tommy Quincy and Tommy's girlfriend, Gracie Spiederman, who just happened to be his baby sister.

"Vinnie, are you watching for that girl again?" Gracie asked. Vinnie had bugged her and Tommy to come to that coffee shop with him at 3pm. He seemed to be going there a lot lately hoping to catch a glance at this brunette hair girl.

"No, I like the cappuccinos from here." Vinnie lied.

"Really? I thought you hated cappuccinos." Tommy replied.

"I see her, and that is what she has." Gracie whispered to her boyfriend as they both followed Vinnie's gaze.

"He has it bad, yet he has never got he nerve to even say hi. This is so not Vinnie. Normally he would have had her in bed and been on to the next." Tommy replied.

"I know." Gracie said as the followed Vinnie's gaze.

-----------------

"Al, he is doing it again." A girl said.

"Really, maybe you should say hi to him. He is mega cute, plus he is famous." Another girl added.

"I doubt it is me he is looking at. Why would he look at me? He is Vinnie Spiederman and can have any girl out there. I bet it is that busty blonde over there." The brunette haired girl said.

"Alicia, wake up. This is like the fifth time in two weeks and it has been going on for about four weeks now." The first girls told her friend.

"He is cute, but I doubt he would ever be interested in me. Especially since I am too young for him, I am not even seventeen yet." Alicia replied as her friends rolled their eyes.

One week later-

_You can do this. It is just a girl, I have talked to hundreds of girls. I have slept with hundreds of girls. She is no different then some of those others, but then again she is. Look at her, she is gorgeous. I can do this._ Vinnie kept telling himself as he saw his chance to talk to that mysterious girl.

Tommy and Gracie had refused to come with him to that coffee shop once again and his dream girl was all by herself. Was it just a coincidence or was it meant to be?

"I got it." Vinnie told the cashier as he rang up the brunette's order.

"It is ok, I can pay." The girl replied as she turned around shocked to see the guy who had been staring at her for four weeks now.

"No, let me. By the way, I am Vinnie Spiederman." Vinnie said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you, I am Alicia Corbett. And thank you." Alicia replied as she walked out of the coffee shop with Vinnie.

"You are beautiful." Vinnie blurted out.

"Thank you." Alicia replied looking at her feet.

"I mean it, you are beautiful."

"Thanks."

"So, are you headed anywhere?" Vinnie asked nervously. _Why am I so nervous around her?_ Vinnie thought.

"Um, not really. I was going to go to the park and draw some for my portfolio."

"Mind if I join? I have wanted to talk to you for the longest time. There is just something about you that makes me want to know you."

"Sure." Alicia said as she looked up at Vinnie who was smiling… and blushing possibly.

"So, you into art?" Vinnie asked as he walked beside Alicia.

"Yes, it's my true love. I right now have a good scholarship to this art school in New York that will pay for over half of my tuition. I am to start there next September."

"That is awesome, you must be really good."

"I don't think I am that good, but then again people say you will always be your worst critic."

"Can I see a drawing?" Vinnie asked as they sat down on a bench.

"I drew this yesterday. It is a chalk drawing of a rose I saw lying on the ground." Alicia said as she handed Vinnie her sketchbook with the drawing.

"That is amazing Alicia." Vinnie said looking at it then handing it back.

Vinnie and Alicia sat there for an hour talking. Alicia had completely forgotten about drawing. After an hour her phone rang.

"Excuse me, I will be right back." Alicia said as she grabbed her phone and walked away.

Vinnie couldn't resist her sketchbook and picked it up and started looking through it. Then he found a picture that really caught his eye. It was him. She had picked out every detail in his face, she had even gotten his scar above his eyebrow that very few people ever saw thanks to airbrushing in magazines and his hair. The picture also had Gracie and Tommy in it, but they were colored in very lightly. Vinnie stood out. The next page after that had another drawing of him, then another, and another. All of them left him speechless. Then on the last drawing he saw a note: _Al, I am telling you he so likes you. Go talk to him, he watches you every week. If he doesn't like you then I don't know anything_. He then saw Alicia's reply _Why would someone like him like me? He has had famous girlfriends and can have anyone he wants. Let's just forget him. _Then the last note was_ Stop drawing him then._ Vinnie quickly flipped to the back of the sketchbook and found three loose drawings of him. His dream girl did like him.

"Sorry about that. I have to get going, I forgot I have plans." Alicia said a little nervously as she walked up right after Vinnie sat the sketchbook down.

"Oh, you probably don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting." Vinnie said. Maybe she was too good to be true.

"I am single, it is just my crazy aunt who feels she never sees me and I was supposed to be at her house thirty minutes ago." Alicia replied looking at Vinnie.

"I see. Well, I will see you around Miss Corbett." Vinnie said as he kissed Alicia on the cheek and walked away with a smile.

Two weeks later-

"Hey there gorgeous." Vinnie said as he approached Alicia at three pm in front of that same coffee shop.

"Hi Vinnie." Alicia said with a smile as Vinnie kissed her cheek.

"So, I have something I really want to ask you." Vinnie said tentatively as he grabbed Alicia's hand.

"Ok." Alicia replied as she allowed Vinnie to lead her to a table to sit and talk.

"Alicia, I know we have only known each other for two and a half weeks, but I really like you. That is why I am asking you this, will you be my girlfriend?" Vinnie asked nervously.

"Wow."

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?"

"Before I give you an answer, there are a few things you need to know about me."

"Then tell me, please." Vinnie said as he held both of her hands and tried to find an answer in her eyes.

"I am almost seventeen, which is illegal for you, and I am still in high school. I will be a senior when school starts back up. Also, I am not a girl for random hook ups. I am a virgin and I want to remain that way until I am at least engaged. I have a list of goals that I want to accomplish and I won't let anything stop me. And being with you scares me."

"I don't care about age Alicia, and with you I don't want random hook ups. If you want to stay a virgin, I will honor that. I like you so much and I barely know you and I understand you have goals to accomplish. All I am asking for is a chance with you."

"Then yes, I will be…" Alicia was saying until she was cut off by Vinnie's lips on hers.

That night, Vinnie had decided to take Alicia home to meet his parents.

"MOM! DAD!" Vinnie yelled as he entered his house.

"What?" Jude asked as Vinnie came into the kitchen with a young, brown haired girl behind him.

"I want you guys to meet my girlfriend, Alicia." Vinnie said proudly.

"Girlfriend?" Speed asked as he came in the back door. "Did I hear that right?" Jude and Speed had not met a girl that Vinnie referred to as his girlfriend since he was sixteen

"Dad, this is Alicia. She is my girlfriend." Vinnie again stated with a big smile

"Hi, it is nice to meet you guys." Alicia said quietly.

"Vinnie, come here." Jude said dragging her son off and leaving Alicia to chat with Speed.

"What mom?" Vinnie asked.

"How old is she? She looks awful young." Jude asked a little worried.

"She is." Vinnie started to say, then he realized he couldn't let his parents know he was dating a sixteen year old girl. That was technically illegal. "Nineteen, she just looks young. Like you."

"Nice try buddy, she better be legal. Bailing you out of jail for being involved in a prostitution ring is one thing, but bailing you out because of hooking up with someone who is underage is completely different. I better never, ever have to do that or I will make your life living hell." Jude said as she stared down her son.

"Mom, don't worry. She is nineteen and I really, really like her." Vinnie said now worried his mom might find out she was only sixteen, but Alicia was worth going to jail for in Vinnie's mind.

"So, Alicia, are you staying for dinner?" Jude asked as she and Vinnie re-entered the kitchen.

"I would love to Mrs. Spiederman." Alicia replied with a smile as Vinnie kissed her cheek.

Five months later-

"Vinnie." Alicia said as she pulled away from Vinnie, who was lying on top of her as they made out on her bed.

"What?" Vinnie asked as he kissed her neck.

"I want you to be my first." Alicia said nervously as she made Vinnie look her in the eye.

"And I want to be yours some day." Vinnie replied as he tried to kiss her again.

"No, I meant now. I want you."

"Are you sure? I mean, you wanted to wait till you are engaged and everything."

"Forget it, I love you and want to be with you."

"Damn, I love you too." Vinnie said as he pulled his girlfriend's shirt off.

Three months later-

"Vinnie." Alicia said as she laid curled up under her covers crying.

"What babe?" Vinnie asked as he sat on the side of her bed and slowly rubbed circles on her back. She had called him earlier begging him to come over.

"I am pregnant." Alicia said crying harder.

"Oh god." Vinnie said after a delayed reaction. At first, his mind flooded with happy images of him and Alicia walking down the street pushing a stroller and everyone telling them how cute their baby was. Then he snapped back into reality when Alicia mumbled. "I am only seventeen." What was he going to do? His underage girlfriend was pregnant with his baby, and his parent's couldn't know.

Two weeks later-

"Speed, what is wrong? Are the kids ok?" Jude asked frantically as she saw her husband slam the phone down. He looked pale and Jude was scared something bad had happened.

"I am going to hurt that little bastard when he comes home." Speed mumbled.

"What? And watch your anger." Jude asked clearly confused and mad at Speed's name calling.

"That was Alicia's dad, Vinnie knocked Alicia up." Speed stated as he sat down on the steps and put his head in his hands.

"And is that supposed to surprise us? Seriously Speed, this is Vinnie we are talking about. How many times have we bailed him out of jail because he couldn't say no to sex?" Jude said not understanding why Speed was so irate.

"That isn't it Jude. She is only seventeen and a senior in high school. He lied to us and the Corbett's want to take legal action for what Vinnie did to their daughter. Her dad is probably talking to the authorities as we speak." Speed said as he saw Jude's face turn pale.

"Oh my god." Jude whispered as she sat down and started to cry. "What are we going to do?"

"Stand beside him and support him, what else can we do Jude?" Speed replied clearly confused.

What were they going to do? Vinnie had really outdone himself this time. but he still will review, like you ;)


	5. Come Out, Come Out

**So here is another one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

**One-shot:Come Out, Come Out, Where Ever You Are  
Timing:**Six months after ending

Things in Vinnie Spiederman's life seemed perfect. He had married his dream girl and they had to beautiful children. A five year old daughter, Natasha Anne, and a newborn son, Vincent Tyler III. He also had his ideal job, he was a rock star. His business partner was his best friend and some day his brother-in-law. His job also allowed him to buy his wife her dream house. Everything seemed perfect to him.

One thing he loved was that his job allowed him to stay home with his little girl that he loved so much. He was now able to stay home with his newborn son as well. With him being able to set his schedule, his wife was able to go to work just like she wanted. She had struggled through school being a mother and a girlfriend, and she was not going to sit at home and do nothing.

Vinnie happily offered to stay home for his wife. If he needed to go into work, his daughter could go too.

Like today.

"Once I find Tasha I will call you and we can head to the studio and get her lunch. I have some awesome ideas for our new song." Vinnie said into the phone. "I know, anything to get you away from pregnant Gracie is awesome. Al took Vinnie out to see my mom and Ella today. I will talk to you in a while."

"Tashie, where are you?" Vinnie yelled as he searched around the house for his daughter. "Tashie?"

Ten minutes later and Vinnie had had no luck in finding Tasha. "TASHA! COME OUT, COME OUT, WHERE EVER YOU ARE?"

Still nothing. Vinnie kept walking around the house. Finally, he had searched the entire house and still no Tasha. Even odder, her kitty was gone also, but the doors were locked and the alarm was set so she couldn't have got out. He learned his lesson the first week they moved in.

"_Tashie, it is lunch time." Vinnie yelled for his daughter. They had just moved into their new house and Alicia was out baby shopping with her mother. _

_Three minutes later, Tasha still hadn't come downstairs. He figured she was probably upstairs playing with her new Barbie dolls he had bought her for being a good girl during the move. _

_Vinnie ran up the stairs and went to Tasha's room. He walked in and yelled for her. Still no Tasha. He was beginning to worry a little. _

_Twenty minutes later he had searched the entire house and his daughter was gone. Maybe she was out back playing on her new swing set he bought after seeing Ella's kids set. Vinnie went to the back door, but it was still locked meaning that Tasha was not outside. _

_Now he was panicking, but he couldn't call anyone for help. Well anyone but Tommy, who was currently taking Gracie on a weekend get away for getting her pregnant._

_He ran out front and still no Tasha. He then went in the garage and noticed Tasha's little battery powered Escalade was gone. That meant Tasha was gone. _

_He lost his daughter and right then his phone started ringing. _

_Alicia._

"_Hey baby." Vinnie said trying to sound like nothing was wrong._

"_I am on my way home. I am about four blocks away. How is the little princess?" Alicia asked._

"_Oh, she is great. She and Kitty KeKe are upstairs playing dress up and Barbies. They are having so much fun that they are not even hungry." Vinnie lied as he took off running down the street. He knew that if she were to run away she would go left because she would want to go to her grandmas. He then decided to run back and grab his skates. He could move faster._

"_Sounds like they are having a blast. Did you remember to unplug her little buggy so it didn't over charge?" Alicia asked. _

"_It is unplugged just like you asked baby." Vinnie said. "Hold on a second, I got a beep." Vinnie lied as he put Alicia on hold so he could move at a faster pace without throwing Alicia off. _

_Five minutes later he had made it two and half blocks and slowed down so he could talk to Alicia. _

"_Sorry, that was my dad. He just kept going on and on and on." Vinnie lied._

"_That is ok honey. I think I am going to make a quick stop at the store. I will see you in a little while. I love you." Alicia said._

"_I love you too." Vinnie said as he hung up and started to pick up speed again. _

_--------------_

"_So what did my son say?" Speed asked Alicia._

"_That Tasha and Kitty KeKe are playing dress up and Barbies. He did tell the truth that she did not eat lunch and that her little buggy was unplugged. Wonder how long till he finds us? He sounded out of breathe." Alicia told Speed. _

"_I can't believe he lost her." Speed said in disbelief. _

"_I am just glad you were coming over and saw her. I am going to hurt him when he gets here." Alicia stated._

"_Mommy, don't be mad at Daddy. It was all mys fault. I wanted to see Speedy and JuJu so Kitty KeKe and I drove here and found Speedy." Tasha said as she sat in her buggy with her cat in its little carrier beside her. _

"_But honey, why didn't you ask Daddy. You know you are not allowed out front or in your buggy without your mommy or daddy." Alicia said as she looked down at her daughter. _

"_But Daddy wouldn't want to go see Speedy and he was too busy playing his geetar and watching TV." Tasha said as she looked up at her mom. _

"_I think I see him." Speed said._

"_I am still irate. He should have looked the doors and checked in on her every so often. Tash, what time did you leave home?" Alicia asked._

"_It was one, one, one, one." Tasha said with a smile._

"_He lost her around eleven ten and it was one forty when you found her and it is now two thirty." Alicia said angrily. _

"_Mommy, can Kitty KeKe and I drive home?" Tasha asked looking up._

"_No, you are going to ride home with Speedy and I am going to put your buggy in my car." Alicia said as she watched Vinnie slowly approach._

_---------------_

_Vinnie was moving as fast as possible. He had gone three and half blocks when he spotted Tasha's buggy in the distance. He then saw two people standing there talking to her. Then he saw a Land Rover and an Escalade parked on the side of the street. _

"_Fuck!" Vinnie shouted. Alicia and his dad both knew he lost Tasha and he knew he was in for it. _

"_Care to explain?" Alicia asked as he skated up. There was his pissed off wife, his disappointed dad, and his beaming daughter. _

_He was truly scared of Alicia, he had never seen her that mad before, especially at him._

That day still played back in his head. Vinnie knew now that if he was alone with Tasha, the alarm was to be set so any window or door movements would trigger the sirens and he could catch Tasha escaping. The house was too big to not do that unlike their condo in New York.

"Where could she be?" Vinnie asked himself as he stood in the front hallway trying to figure out exactly where his daughter was.

"Hi daddy." He heard Tasha say but he didn't see her.

"Tasha, where are you?" Vinnie asked as he kept looking.

"Daddy! Looky!" Tasha squealed. Vinnie looked up to see his daughter sitting in the dormer above the front door. How she got there, he had no clue. He had nailed the tunnel door to there shut to prevent her from getting there. He knew she couldn't have jumped across from the top of the stairs either; it was too long of a jump for him. He knew, he and Tommy tried one night right after Vinnie and Alicia moved in.

Of course they were drunk when it happened and had three mattresses on the floor along as a bunch of pillows and cushions. Then again, he would never forget the disappointment he saw in Alicia's face the next day as she played him the voicemail she had from him saying he was drunk and loved her.

"Natasha Anne Spiederman, what are you doing up there?" Vinnie yelled.

"Kitty KeKe and I are camping up here." Tasha said proudly.

"Come down here this instant." Vinnie demanded.

"No Daddy, I don't want to." Tasha said then she went back to her coloring.

"T, man, Tasha is stuck in the dormer above the front door and I can't get her." Vinnie said into his phone as he tried not to panic. "I don't know, if I knew I would get her down that way. I am standing in front of the crawl space and it is still nailed shut. NO! Do not tell Gracie, she will tell Ella, who will tell my mom, who will tell Alicia who will kill me. Just get over here now, and bring a ladder if you have one."

Twenty minutes later Tommy arrived… without a ladder.

"Damn, she is really up there." Tommy said as he looked up to see Tasha in the dormer coloring. He was expecting Vinnie to jump out and say "Got you!"

"Hi Uncle Tommy." Tasha said as she waved.

"Hey dolly." Tommy said puzzled. "How?" He asked as he looked at Vinnie.

"I don't know, but we have an hour to get her down before Alicia comes home." Vinnie stated.

"I didn't have a ladder, my dad has one. Want me to call him?" Tommy asked.

"NO! No one can find out about this." Vinnie said as he stared at his daughter.

"Daddy, you look funny. Kitty KeKe even thinks so." Tasha said as she looked down at her daddy.

"I am dead." Vinnie said.

Forty minutes later-

"Are you sure about this?" Tommy asked as Vinnie opened the double front door and removed the window strip between them.

"I am sure, if we get the trampoline in the hallway she can jump over onto it." Vinnie said.

"And what about the cat?"

"Simple, you will stand on the trampoline and let me stand on your shoulders. I will then be able to jump onto the edge of the dormer and grab the cat. I will lower it down to you and then jump."

"Why can't I stand on your shoulders?"

"You said you were the stronger one, so prove it."

"This isn't going to work." Tommy said shaking his head no.

"It**has** to." Vinnie said as he and Tommy managed to get the trampoline in the house.

----------------

"Tashie, I want you to jump over the edge for me. Ok?" Vinnie asked.

"No, I want to stay up here." Tasha protested.

"I said come down." Vinnie yelled.

"I said no." Tasha yelled.

"Damn it Natasha, I said come down here this instant." Vinnie yelled as he got madder.

"Damn it Daddy, I said no." Tasha yelled back in determination causing Tommy to laugh hysterically.

"Shut up." Vinnie said in disgust at Tommy. "Get on the trampoline and I am going to get on your shoulders and get her."

"No." Tommy stated.

"Yes." Vinnie argued.

"You know, if you could have bought a house with normal ceilings, not these fifteen foot ones on the first floor, this wouldn't be a problem, or a house without a dormer that no one can get to." Tommy stated.

"This was Alicia's dream house and she was getting it or I wasn't getting any." Vinnie said as he stood on the trampoline with Tommy.

----------------

"Tasha is going to be so thrilled to see you." Alicia told Jude as she got baby Vinnie out of the Escalade.

"I feel like I haven't seen her in a while. Is she doing better about sharing time with Vinnie for attention?" Jude asked as she grabbed the diaper bag.

"A little, she just needs to get use to it and she found out last night that school is starting in three weeks. That was not a good night." Alicia replied as she started walking towards the front of the house.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Alicia yelled as she saw the huge opening in front of her house.

"Oh no." Jude stated as she looked in the second story window to see Tasha in the dormer.

Alicia stormed in the house with Jude behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alicia screamed as she saw Tommy standing on the trampoline with Vinnie trying to stand on his shoulders.

"Nothing." Tommy said quickly as he turned leaving Vinnie hanging onto the banister of the dormer.

"Honey, you are home early." Vinnie said as he dropped onto the trampoline.

"Why is there a trampoline in my house?" Alicia asked with a horrified expression.

"You see, it is a funny story." Vinnie said as he got off the trampoline.

"Bye." Tommy said as he took off for the door.

"Thomas, get back here." Jude said as Tommy quickly returned.

"MOMMY!" Tasha yelled as she jumped onto the trampoline. "Can we keep the jumper in the house?"

"No, it is going back outside and what were you doing up there?" Alicia demanded.

"Kitty KeKe and I wanted to camp up there." Tasha said as she gave Alicia the sad puppy face.

"I told you that you were not allowed up there. How did you get up there?" Alicia yelled.

"I put Kitty KeKe in my backpack and we went there. I am sorry mommy." Tasha said.

"Where is Kitty KeKe?" Jude asked.

"JUJU!" Tasha squealed as she latched onto Jude's leg.

"Where is your kitty?" Jude asked again.

"Still up there." Tasha replied.

"Ok boys, use that trampoline and get the cat down. Then I want this mess cleaned up." Alicia said as she looked at Tommy and Vinnie.

"She is feisty." Tommy said.

"I know, imagine her in bed." Vinnie stated with a smirk.

"Oh, imagining is all you are going to be doing." Alicia said causing Vinnie's eyes to get big.

"Let's see it boys." Jude said as Vinnie and Tommy started attempting to rescue Kitty KeKe.

"How long do you think they will jump before they get a ladder?" Jude asked Alicia.

"I don't know." Alicia replied as she saw Tommy and Vinnie fighting like five year olds on how to go about this.

"How did Tasha get up there?"

"Simple, Vinnie thought he nailed the only entrance shut. Well, he was wrong. There is a crawl space in the linen closet that connects to the main tunnel. Vinnie, being the genius he is, did not nail the door to the dormer shut. Tasha knew where the second crawl space was and went up there. I caught her up there last night." Alicia explained.

"You are evil, and I love it." Jude replied with a smirk as they both saw Tommy steal Vinnie's bounce unexpectedly and went backwards to hit the chandelier.

"Just have to know how to handle Vinnie Spiederman, and get a free show." Alicia replied laughing as Tommy and Vinnie started fighting once more.

Ten minutes later-

"Natasha?" Vinnie and Tommy both yelled as they saw her standing in the dormer holding her kitty.

"Hi Daddy, Hi Uncle Tommy." Tasha said with a smile as she put her kitty back in her backpack then crawled into the crawl space.

"How the hell?" Vinnie said to Tommy as they suddenly stopped jumping.

Once again, Vinnie's little girl had outsmarted her dad and uncle. **And wants you to review :)  
**


	6. Zora's Mistake

**YAY! A new one-shot. First of all, I want to thank charley07 for giving me this idea. Second, I want to thank all my reviewers. You guys rock.  
Now I hope you guys enjoy this new one-shot while I get to write a 10 page research paper and put together a trade show display all in 48 hours. The joys of college. **

** Now enjoy!**

* * *

**One-shot: Zora's Mistake  
Timing: 7 years before ending**

Twenty-one year old Zora Bateman was having a great day. Her annulment to her former husband, Ian, had just gone through as she had wanted it to. To make it even better, he didn't put up much of a fight this time. Not only that, but she had also been asked to be on a cover of a magazine with her being the main feature. Just Zora, no Callie, no Ella, no SME, purely Zora. This was something she had secretly wanted.

Right now, Zora Bateman was on her way to G-Major to do some recording with Callie and Ella. She also was going to reveal the news of her annulment.

"Someone looks happy." Kyle stated as his daughter walked into the studio.

"Because I am officially single." Zora said as she threw her arms up.

"Zor, you and Ian get into a fight and don't make up right away, so you go and file for a divorce, or this time an annulment. Then you go right back to him. You could save your money and all the drama, and work things out or come home for a couple days." Kyle told his daughter.

"I am not getting back with him dad. It is officially over. I am never going to see Ian what his face again." Zora said walking off. "Where are my girls at?"

"Studio three." Kyle said rolling his eyes and walking off. There was no getting through to Zora.

As Zora happily walked down the hall, she ran into the last person she wanted to see, Vinnie Spiederman.

"So Zora, I heard you are single again." Vinnie said with a smirk on his face.

"So what?" Zora asked.

"I thought maybe you and I could go out and hit a bar or two and celebrate the annulment and maybe I could show you why all the girls flock to me. If you know what I mean." Vinnie proposed.

Zora looked at Vinnie and got really close to him. "Oh Vinnie." Zora said as she reached out and pulled him to her. "In your dreams you little pervert." Zora said right into his ear.

"Rawr, you are so feisty. I will see you in my bed tonight." Vinnie growled at her.

"Shut the fuck up." Zora hissed.

"Oh, that is what I plan on doing, well taking _shut_and_ the_ out of there and replacing _up_ with _you_." Vinnie said with a wink and then was off.

Zora was frustrated now and stomped off.

--------------

"Zora, I don't feel comfortable here." Ella whined as Zora drug her and Callie to a bar.

"Come on El, don't be such a prude." Zora hissed as she headed to the bar.

"This night is going to end bad, isn't it?" Callie whispered to Ella.

"Oh yea." Ella replied as they watched Zora down a shot with a couple guys.

"Do we stay or do we go?" Callie asked.

"Stay for a while, but I need to get home and be a mommy soon." Ella replied.

"I know but I think I see your brother here. If we ask him to watch Zora, do you think he would?" Callie suggested.

"Hun, asking Vinnie to watch Zora? Not a problem. I will take care of it." Ella said walking off to talk to Vinnie.

"Come on Callie, let's dance!" Zora yelled as she pulled Callie onto the dance floor with her.

After four hours, Zora was so out of it she no longer had any clue to what was going on. Callie and Ella had left an hour earlier.

"Hey gorgeous, want to dance?" A blond haired guy asked Zora.

"Sure sexxxxxxxy." Zora said slurring as she pressed her body up against the guy.

--------------

Twenty minutes earlier, Vinnie Spiederman was standing off to the side with his best friend Tommy Quincy as he watched Zora Bateman down another drink.

"She really shouldn't drink anymore." Tommy stated.

"I know, it is amazing she is still standing. And you call me a drunk." Vinnie replied as he looked at his best friend then back at Zora.

"You should stop her." Tommy suggested.

"Dude, she would be pissed if I came near her."

"I doubt she would even recognize you."

"True, do you think she would even kiss me?"

"If she is out of it enough."

"Dude, I will see you tomorrow." Vinnie said as he headed over to Zora.

"Hey gorgeous, want to dance?" Vinnie asked Zora.

"Sure sexxxxxxy." Zora said slurring her words as she pressed her body up against Vinnie's.

For twenty minutes, Zora and Vinnie _danced_ on the dance floor.

"You are so hot." Vinnie whispered in Zora's ear.

"Then why don't we head to somewhere cooler?" Zora suggested as she touched Vinnie in all the right places.

"You don't need to ask me twice." Vinnie replied as he looked at Zora.

"Damn you are sexy." Zora purred as she pressed her lips to Vinnie's.

It took Vinnie and Zora twenty minutes to get outside and to a cab. Zora kept kissing Vinnie, and of course Vinnie couldn't refuse a kiss from his dream girl.

Once in the cab, Zora quickly sat on Vinnie's lap and attached her lips to his.

"Where are we going?" Vinnie asked Zora in between kisses.

"Just this little place I know." Zora replied.

After ten minutes, the cab pulled up to 620. Once inside, Zora jumped onto Vinnie and started kissing him anywhere she could.

After twenty minutes, Zora was stripped down to her underwear as she hastily pulled Vinnie's pants down.

"Come on pretty boy, let's have some fun." Zora growled as she pulled Vinnie down onto the couch with her.

-------------

Zora woke up in the next morning with a headache and no clue where she was. All she could remember at the moment was going to the club with Ella and Callie. After a few minutes, she started to piece the night together. Then she looked over to her side and saw a bare chest of a guy. His head was under the pillow, but at the moment she didn't care.

"Damn, what a body." Zora whispered as she stared at the guy's chest.

After a minute of admire the guy's body, she decided to wake him up.

"Hey sexy, it is time to get up." Zora said as she ran her fingers across the guy's chest.

The guy under the pillow just mumbled something not wanting to get up.

"Thanks for last night. I had an amazing time." Zora stated.

Once again the guy just mumbled.

"Your body is so freakin amazing, but not as amazing as you were last night once we got here." Zora said with a smirk.

The guy just mumbled again.

"You know, how about before we part we reenact earlier." Zora suggested as she climbed on top of the guy.

"Hmmmm, I like." The guy under the pillow replied.

Zora slowly started to kiss the guy's chest listening to his sighs and moans as she kept the teasing. Zora slowly moved up towards his exposed neck where she left her mark. Zora grabbed the pillow and slowly lifted up, excited to see the guy's face.

After much anticipation Zora revealed the guy's face to see the one and only Vinnie Spiederman. She started screaming at the top of her lungs as she started smacking him with the pillow and cursing him.

But it didn't end there. Right when Zora revealed Vinnie, Gracie, Ella, Tommy, and Callie all walked through the door to see the scene in front of them.

"Oh my god." The four said.

"You fucking bastard. I hate your fucking guts." Zora screamed as she kicked Vinnie. She covered her self with the blanket and grabbed her clothes, then ran up the stairs of the apartment.

"You slept with Zora?" Tommy said after a couple minutes of shocked silence.

"Several times." Vinnie said with a smirk.

"Dude." Tommy replied.

"I told you to watch her, not do her." Ella hissed.

"Hey, I watched her and decided she should not drink anymore. Next thing I notice, she is grabbing my _friend_ and forcing her tongue down my throat. She propositioned me, not the other way around." Vinnie explained.

"She must have really been drunk then." Callie added.

"Vinnie, I can't believe you." Ella shouted at him.

"THEN DON'T!" Vinnie shouted back.

"So, how was she?" Tommy asked after a minute while earning a smack and a glare from Gracie.

"Dude, she was ten times better then my dreams." Vinnie replied with a big smile.

"Sweet! You are so lucky to get to do the girl of your dreams, not many guys get to do that." Tommy stated.

"What?" Gracie asked looking at Tommy.

Tommy just stared at Gracie realizing what he had just said.

"I am not the girl of your dreams?" Gracie asked as she started to cry.

"Gracie, that is not what I meant." Tommy said a little too quickly.

"Forget it _Thomas_." Gracie said as she took off out the door.

"Shit." Tommy mumbled as he took off after Gracie.

"Well, he just fucked that one up." Vinnie said as he looked at Callie and Ella who had no clue what to do. "So, did she leave any nice hickeys on me? I know I left her one. Damn, last night was the best night of my life, ten times better then when her sex tape leaked." Vinnie said causing Callie and Ella to feel even more uncomfortable and debating whether to stay or wait and comfort Zora.

------------

"So, your daughter is divorced once again?" Wally asked Kyle they walked towards 620 with Speed.

"Yup, and I say in three months she will be married to Ian once again." Kyle stated.

"She is so flighty isn't she?" Speed asked.

"Yup, kind of like her mother, yet not." Kyle said.

"I bet Vinnie is in heaven right now that Zora is single." Wally told Speed.

"If he knows, yes. Those naked photos and sex video were the highlight of his life when they came out. Poor boy needs to find a good girl and stop it with all the prostitutes. He had five girls go through the house the other night." Speed said not sounding too happy.

"Five in one night?" Kyle asked.

"Five in four hours." Speed stated.

"Damn, boy has some problems." Wally said.

"But he sure can bring in the girls." Kyle added.

"He does. At times I want him to move out so Jude and I don't have to deal with it. Jude hates it, but she can't stop it and she is scared if he moves out that his house would turn into a whore house, he would be drunk all the time, and a some others things. So we have to tolerate it." Speed said.

"He is the reason I wish Kyle would stay seven forever." Kyle stated.

"I wish he would have too." Wally said laughing.

"What?" Kyle asked failing to see why Wally and Speed were laughing so hard.

"Nothing." Speed said. "Do you think I could do an arranged marriage on Vinnie?"

"No, I somehow don't think that would work." Kyle said after a few minutes of thinking.

Speed, Kyle, and Wally all walked up to their apartment door and opened it to find a huge surprise.

"Why the hell is he sitting on the floor covering himself with a pillow?" Speed shouted at Ella as he saw Vinnie.

"DADDY!" Zora shouted as she came running down the stairs into Kyle.

"What's wrong Zor?" Kyle asked as he hugged his daughter.

"I had sex with Vinnie." Zora screamed as she cried harder.

"Oh my god, did I just hear that right?" SME asked at once.

"Yes you did." Callie and Ella said.

"How?" Kyle asked.

"She was drunk and did not recognize him and she brought him back to here and I think you know the rest." Ella said.

"Daddy, put me into rehab. I have a problem with drinking because I drank so much that I actually touched Vinnie, let alone have sex with him." Zora cried even harder.

"Zora, we are not going to put you in rehab… yet." Kyle stated as he tried to calm Zora.

"We all need to agree that this never happened, we do not tell anyone. It never leaves this apartment." Speed said with Kyle and Wally agreeing.

"But dad, that isn't fair! I get to screw the girl of my dreams and you are telling me to forget it! That is so…so….so…I don't know the right word but it isn't right!" Vinnie shouted.

"Put some damn clothes on and get to work." Speed shouted as Vinnie glared at him.

"I think I am going to be scarred for life." Ella said.

"I am not, I am so going to use this as blackmail." Callie whispered.

"Hmm, not a bad idea." Ella replied in a whisper.

"Everyone, let's leave." Wally said as he pushed the girls out as Kyle dragged a crying Zora out.

--------------

Three Months Later-

"Zora?" Ian Black questioned as he walked up to the door of his apartment.

"I miss you and I do still love you." Zora said as Ian approached her.

"And?" Ian asked not sure on how to read this.

"I want you back. I didn't realize how much you mean to me until you were gone. I don't want to be without you Ian, I love you. So much that I might want to have a baby one day." Zora said.

"Are you serious?" Ian asked shocked, mostly at the last part.

"Yes, please take me back." Zora said as Ian pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you so much Zora." Ian said against her lips.

"I missed you so much." Zora stated as she rested her head against Ian's chest.

"How much did you miss me?" Ian asked after a minute.

"So much that I actually had sex with Vinnie." Zora said quietly and somewhat embarrassed.

"That is hilarious Zora, I know you missed me, but you could have gone with a simple _I missed you so much that I thought I would die without you_ type line instead of making up that Vinnie one. If I didn't know better, I would say it it makes you sound extremely desperate considering the whole him chasing you thing." Ian replied laughing.

"Hehe." Zora replied nervously.

"Wait, you were serious?" Ian asked shocked after he noticed Zora's reaction.

"Yea." Zora whispered.

"Oh my god." Ian stated in shock.

"You don't want me back do you?"

"I do, I really do, but wow. You missed me _that_ much?"

"Maybe." Zora replied wanting to forget that night so bad.

"Let's go inside." Ian said as he pushed open the door and walked in holding Zora's hand. He was shocked at what Zora had revealed and was not quite sure how to react truthfully.

Finally, Zora felt like her life was back on track and the past three months had just been a bad nightmare. Sadly, that night with Vinnie kept haunting her.

"Zora, what do you want for dinner?" Ian shouted from the kitchen.

"Let's go out." Zora said as she ran towards him.

"Nah, I want to stay in….with you." Ian replied as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you Ian." Zora said as she wrapped her arms around him not wanting to ever leave him again.

Things felt right, but she had to forget about Vinnie, and she was determined to.

**Next one-shot is going to be Christmas-y :) but only if your review! **


	7. A Christmas To Remeber

**A/N: Here is a special, lllooonnnggg Christmas post. I hope everyone enjoys and make sure to review please!**

**Also, DLS is running a special Save Instant Star petition at****http://perfet-illusions(dot)com****(link can also can be found in my profile). Be sure to sign it and tell everyone about it.**

**Now enjoy, and Happy Holidays Everyone!**

* * *

**One-shot: A Christmas to Remember  
Timing: Three year after ending  
**

Every year, Christmas quickly approaches the unexpected. Children become excited and can't wait to mail their Christmas List to Santa. Parent's try to get their shopping done early like they said the year before, but it still doesn't happen. Once the shopping is completed, the hard part arrives, hiding those precious gifts.

Though the holidays are stressful, they provide a lot of fun and great quality time with the family, even if family time can cause drama.

"I think we are done." Vinnie Spiederman stated as he looked at his Christmas tree.

"It looks cute." Alicia Spiederman replied as she leaned up against her husband.

"Except all the ornaments are at eye level with a three year old and an eight year old." Vinnie added.

"But that makes it all the more special. **Our** kids decorated it to the best of their abilities. Little Vinnie is so proud of what he did too." Alicia replied.

"Tashie, Vinnie, come here." Vinnie yelled for his two kids.

"What daddy?" Tasha asked as she appeared holding her little brother's hand.

"Mommy and I want to take your guy's picture in front of the tree. So go stand in front of it for us." Vinnie instructed.

"That is so adorable." Alicia gushed as she looked at Tasha and Vinnie standing side by side smiling.

"They are." Vinnie replied giving Alicia a kiss.

"EWWW!" Tasha squealed at her kissing parents.

"Go play, I will call you for supper later." Alicia said to her kids as they took off.

"I can't believe it is twenty-five days until Christmas." Vinnie said as he sat down on the couch pulling Alicia onto his lap.

"I know, I am finishing up all my shopping when Vinnie and Tasha are at your parents." Alicia stated.

"What are you getting me?" Vinnie asked with a smile.

"You will find out on Christmas Eve if you are a good boy." Alicia replied as she gave Vinnie a quick kiss.

"What if I am bad?" Vinnie asked with a smirk.

"I just might have to punish you." Alicia replied trying to look serious.

"So it is a win-win for me, right?" Vinnie asked with an even bigger smirk.

"I don't know, you will just have to find out." Alicia replied with a straight face.

"A challenge, I like." Vinnie said laughing. "You are buying the present for your parent's right? Last time I tried to buy your mom something, she gave it to charity and I spent a lot of time trying to find the right gift!"

"I will buy my parents a gift, what are we getting your parents?"

"Another kid?"

"No, that is going to wait until Vinnie is at least seven."

"How about five and we make the baby on our honeymoon?" Vinnie suggested.

"Honeymoon?" Alicia questioned.

"Yea, I was thinking once our little boy turns five he will be ok to leave for a couple weeks and that maybe you and I could go on our honeymoon we never got. Maybe Hawaii or Paris. I really want to take you to Paris to see all that art stuff you like." Vinnie proposed.

"I will consider it, but right now, I just want to get through Christmas." Alicia said with a sigh as she closed her eyes for a while as Vinnie held her in his arms.

----------------

"Ok buddy, what do we want to get daddy for Christmas?" Vin Spiederman asked his three year old grandson.

"I don't knows." Little Vinnie replied with a frown.

"It's ok buddy, why don't we walk around and look?" Speed suggested.

"Otay." Little Vinnie replied as he grabbed his grandpa's hand.

Speed and Little Vinnie wondered around the store as Little Vinnie desperately tried to find a present for his dad.

"Speedy! I wants to get Daddy this!" Little Vinnie shouted as he held up a toy microphone.

"Are you sure buddy?" Speed asked hoping he could persuade Little Vinnie to get something his dad could actually use.

"Yes. Daddy likes to sing, so he can sing anywhere with this." Little Vinnie reasoned.

"Ok, now what are we going to by mommy?" Speed asked as he held the toy. Then again, it was the thought of the present that counts, especially from a three year old.

"Otay." Little Vinnie said skipping off.

After ten minutes, Little Vinnie had found the _perfect_ gift for his mom.

"She likes to color and paint, so we gets her paints and glittery pens." Little Vinnie said holding up a thing of water colors and glitter pens.

"If you say so, now what do we get Tashie?" Speed asked as he grabbed the other two gifts.

"I knows." Little Vinnie said as he took off skipping again.

Speed had to run to keep up with his grandson, but in the end, he did.

"Here." Little Vinnie said as he shoved a bunch of colorful bracelets into Speed's hands.

"Those are pretty. Tashie is going to like them." Speed replied.

"I knows." Little Vinnie stated proudly.

"Ok, let's go check out then head home. When we get home, you can play then tonight we are going to make yummy Christmas cookies." Speed stated as he grabbed Little Vinnie's hand and they headed to the cash register.

---------------

"Ok Tasha, what are we buying daddy?" Jude asked her granddaughter.

"I want to get him a new skateboard." Tasha stated.

"Why that?" Jude asked.

"Because I left his old one behind mommy's car and she ran over it and daddy cried." Tasha stated as she looked at her feet.

"Ok, let's go to the sports store and buy a skateboard." Jude said as Tasha grabbed her hand.

Once the skateboard was bought, Jude and Tasha walked back out into the mall.

"Let's go buy mommy's gift now." Tasha said as they walked into a department store.

After thirty minutes, they left the store. Tasha was mad at Jude because she had found three possible gift and Jude had said no to all of them due to the price.

"JuJu, can we go to that store and buy mommy's present now?" Tasha asked as she pointed to a small art shop.

"Ok." Jude replied as she started walking.

"Well, hello Miss Tasha." An older lady said from behind the desk of the art store.

"Hi Miss Amy." Tasha said with a smile.

"Now where is your mommy?" Amy asked noticing Tasha was not with her mom like usual.

"I don't know. This is JuJu, we are shopping for mommy." Tasha stated proudly.

"I see. I am Amy, I own this store and I have known Alicia since she was fifteen. I am so happy to finally meet her mother. She is a wonderful girl, well lady now." Amy said to Jude.

"I am her mother-in-law, Jude Spiederman." Jude corrected.

"The first Instant Star?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Jude replied.

"I knew you looked familiar, I was a fan of you back then." Amy stated.

"Thanks." Jude replied feeling a little awkward.

"So you are the mother of that boy who Alicia fell head over heals in love with?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Oh yea, that was quite a ride in the beginning." Jude said trying not to think back to the day she and Speed received that dreaded phone call from the Corbett's.

"I know, poor girl. She was in this store when the doctor called and confirmed this little one." Amy said as she pointed to Tasha who was busy looking around.

"Really?" Jude asked now a little curious.

"Yes, poor thing had a breakdown and was terrified to go home. It was so heart breaking to see her. She was so afraid your son was going to leave her while her parents disowned her. Once I calmed her down from that, she was determined that the school would expel her and she would lose her scholarship she had worked so hard for. But none of that happened. Your son sounds like a great guy, Alicia still goes on and on about how great he is. I am also happy to see that she graduated college and know can work part time at the gallery like she always wanted to. In the beginning, I really didn't think she would make it through her freshman year, but your son changed everyone's minds when it came to Alicia and school. He was the one that made it possible for her to make it." Amy told Jude.

"He loves her; I know that for a fact." Jude replied. Though she had accepted Alicia, there were still a lot of thing Jude had not known about her.

"So, Miss Tasha, do you know what you are buying your mommy?" Amy asked Tasha.

"I don'ts know." Tasha stated a little sad.

"Well, I just got something in today and I thought of your mommy as soon as I saw it." Amy stated.

"Ooh, what?" Tasha asked excited.

"It is a special painting kit, now it is expensive so you have to ask JuJu about it." Amy replied.

"How much?" Jude asked.

"It is about one fifty, but for Alicia, I can give it to you for about one twenty." Amy said.

"That is a hell of a lot cheaper then the shoes she wanted to get her." Jude replied.

"Ok, then we have a deal. I know Alicia wants to get back into painting, but with the little ones she can't exactly yet." Amy stated as she rang up the bill.

"I can imagine." Jude replied as she eyed Tasha.

Once the gift was purchased, it was now time to shop for Little Vinnie.

"I want to get him this." Tasha said as she held box of Lincoln Logs.

"Why that?" Jude asked.

"Because he would like to build with them." Tasha replied giving Jude the "duh" look.

"Ok, we will get him that." Jude said as she grabbed the box.

---------------

"So, how did shopping go?" Speed asked Jude as she walked in the house behind Tasha.

"Tiring, but we got good gift." Jude replied as she buried her face into her husband's chest.

"Good, Little Vinnie and I did our shopping. It was so much fun to watch him pick out gifts and then his reasoning behind them. It makes me want to go back to the day when Vinnie was that age." Speed stated as he rubbed Jude's back.

"Then we would have to relive Vinnie from age fifteen to the time he got Alicia pregnant and I never, ever, ever want to do that again." Jude stated.

"I know. How about we go watch a movie then we can make the cookies?" Speed suggested.

"I wish, Tom called me and I need to go down to the studio in twenty minutes to talk with our newest artist's dad who thinks we are marketing his daughter as a sex kitten." Jude said in disgust.

"Tina?" Speed questioned.

"Yea." Jude replied shaking her head in disbelief.

"We put the girl in a skirt that didn't go past her knees and a fairly modest top." Speed stated.

"I know, but her dad thinks if she shows skin we are saying she is a sex kitten." Jude said as she rolled her eyes.

"Have fun with it. I love you." Speed said as he gave Jude a kiss.

"I love you too. When we get back, we will make the cookies." Jude said as she gave Speed one more kiss then left.

Once Jude left, Speed went back to decorating the house for Christmas. They were holding off on the Christmas tree because they wanted to wait and have all eight of their grandchildren there to help.

---------------

"You are home earlier then I expected." Vinnie said as he saw Alicia enter the house with a bunch of bags.

"Vinnie!" Alicia shouted not expecting to see him. "What are you doing home? I thought you were going to the studio."

"I was at the studio, Tommy and I recorded the vocals for the holiday concert, I went to his parents with him to drop Gabby and TJ off, then I came home." Vinnie said not seeing the big deal.

"Oh, ok. I am going to go put these gifts in the attic." Alicia said as she tried to run past Vinnie with her bags.

"What all did you get?" Vinnie asked as he walked up behind her and hugged her.

"Oh, presents and some more presents." Alicia said a she tried to get away.

"What is in this pink bag?" Vinnie asked curiously as he noticed a bright pink bag.

"A gift for…for… my brother's fiancée." Alicia lied.

"Oh, ok. Anything else in there?" Vinnie asked as he examined the bags.

"Vinnie, stop snooping." Alicia snapped.

"Rawr, sure glad to see you in such a holly jolly good mood." Vinnie said as he left Alicia alone.

--------------

After a couple hours, Speed decided to go check on Tasha and Vinnie. He found Vinnie taking a nap in his dad's old room. He walked down the hall to find Tasha in Gracie's old room.

"What are you doing Tashie?" Vinnie asked as he saw her sitting on the floor with tape and wrapping paper surrounding her.

"I am trying to wrap mommy and daddy's presents but I can't." Tasha replied trying not to cry.

"Do you want help?" Speed asked as he walked over to her.

"Please Speedy." Tasha said as she looked at all the paper on the floor.

"Let's go in the kitchen and do this." Speed said as he picked up some of the stuff.

"But Vinnie can't see his present!" Tasha exclaimed.

"He is taking a nap, we will wrap his first. Ok?" Speed asked as he looked at a worried Tasha.

"Ok." Tasha said as she grabbed the rest of the stuff and followed her grandpa.

As Speed helped Tasha wrap the presents, he couldn't help but think back to when Ella, Vinnie, and Gracie were all little.

"_Vinnie! No!" Ella shouted at her five year old brother._

"_But I want to do it!" Vinnie shouted back as he fought Ella, who was eight, for the wrapping paper. _

"_Can I tapes?" A three fear old Gracie asked as she held a roll of tape._

"_If Vinnie gives me the wrapping paper!" Ella shouted. _

"_NO! You said I could do this!" Vinnie shouted back as he kept pulling on the paper. _

"_What is going on in here?" Speed asked as he walked into Ella's room to see Gracie covered in tape while holding the tape dispenser. Ella and Vinnie were having a tug-o-war contest with the wrapping paper and Ella's room was covered in scraps of paper, tape, and cut up ribbon._

"_I am going to tapes!" Gracie said excited as she showed her dad the tape dispenser she held. _

"_Ella?" Speed asked._

"_We were wrapping presents and then Vinnie took my paper!" Ella shouted as she smacked Vinnie._

"_But she said I could roll out the paper and now she won't let me!" Vinnie shouted back as he smacked Ella back._

"_Gracie, tell me what is going on." Speed said looking at his youngest daughter. _

"_Elwa said we could help her wrap the presents fors you and mommy and grandma and grandpa and grandma and grandpa. She said I could tapes, Vinnie could roll out the paper for her to cuts. She then said Vinnie was a bad paper roller and tooks the paper away from Vinnie and Vinnie got mad so he hit her and tooks the paper back. Then they fighted over the paper and you cames in. But I still gots to tapes." Gracie explained. _

"_Ella, is that true?" Speed questioned his daughter. _

"_Maybe." Ella said looking away._

"_IT IS!" Vinnie shouted. _

"_Vincent, was I talking to you?" Speed asked his son._

"_No." Vinnie replied looking away. _

"_Ok, I am going to help the three of you wrap presents and there will be no fighting. Ella can cut the paper, Vinnie can roll it out, and Gracie can tape. Ok?" Speed asked. _

"_Ok." The three kids replied._

"All done!" Tasha said proudly as she looked at the presents.

"What are those?" A sleepy Little Vinnie asked as he walked into the kitchen carrying his teddy bear.

"My presents for you, mommy and daddy." Tasha stated.

"Can Speedy wrap mine?" Little Vinnie asked.

"I sure can buddy, Tasha, why don't you go play while we wrap his presents. Ok?" Speed said as he picked Little Vinnie up.

----------------

"I am so glad that your parents took the kids for the night." Ella Spiederman-Robbins told her husband Cody as they laid on their couch curled up in a large blanket and eating a small dinner together.

"Me too, we needed some good alone time." Cody replied as he kissed his wife. "I miss the days back when we were teens."

"You miss sneaking in my room at midnight and leaving through the window at four am?" Ella questioned.

"No, not that. I miss us being able to be together whenever we want without having to worry about being caught by one of our kids. I sometimes wish we could have been married a little longer before we had Jonny, though I would never change things now." Cody replied.

"Yea, I miss those days too, but I also like being a mom."

"I know you do, and I love having my own family with you. Who would have thought we would find true love at fifteen?"

"Not me, but I am glad."

"Me too, ready for Christmas next week?"

"Not really. Let's just live in right now." Ella replied as she sat her plate down and pulled Cody into a passionate kiss.

--------------

"JUJU!" Tasha yelled as she saw her grandma walk into the house.

"Hey Tashie." Jude replied as she bent down and hugged her granddaughter.

"Can we make the Christmas cookies now?" Tasha asked with a big smile.

"Go get your brother and I will be in the kitchen waiting." Jude said kissing Tasha on the head.

"YAY!" Tasha squealed as she took off running down the hall shouting for her brother.

"What is she so wired about?" Speed asked.

"Time to make cookies." Jude replied as she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Let the games begin!" Speed said as he and Jude went to the kitchen.

After two hours, Jude, Speed, Tasha, and Vinnie has all successfully make a batch of cut out cookies and had them on trays to bake.

"Can we ice them tonight?" A flour covered Tasha asked.

"Not tonight sweetie, we will in the morning before you go home. I promise." Jude replied as Speed picked up Little Vinnie who was trying to steal a cookie off the tray.

"No eating the cookies buddy." Speed said laughing at Vinnie's face.

"You know, this reminds me a lot of making cookie with our three kids." Jude said to Speed as Tasha and Vinnie ate the left over dough.

"_These cookies are going to look so pretty." Jude said to her three kids as Speed video taped them making Christmas cookies. _

"_They are pretty mommy, and they will be even prettier when we put icing on them." A seven year old Ella stated. _

"_Gracie, stop playing in the flour please." Jude said as a two year old Gracie sat on the kitchen counter playing with the flour used for rolling out the cookie dough._

"_Otay." Gracie replied as she continued to play in the flour. _

"_Ella, grab me the other tray, it is time to put it in the oven." Jude said as the over timer went off. _

"_Here mommy." Ella said handing her mom the tray. _

"_What happened to this tray?" Jude questioned as she noticed half the cookies missing. _

"_I don'ts know, it was that way." Ella said. _

_Jude looked at Speed who motioned to a four year old Vinnie sitting on the floor under the table._

"_Vinnie, did you eat the cookie dough on the tray?" Jude asked. _

"_No." Vinnie attempted to say with a mouth stuffed full of cookie dough._

"_Vinnie, what did I tell you about lying? I can see the cookie dough in your mouth." Jude said as she put her hands on her hips._

"_Sorry." Vinnie said with his mouth still full of cookie dough._

"_Jude, you might want to grab Gracie." Speed said as he saw Gracie grab the flour and proceed to dump it on her head. _

"_Gracyen Elizabeth." Jude shouted as she grabbed her youngest child who was laughing. "Come on you three, it is bath time. You guys are a mess." Jude said as she picked up a flour covered Gracie._

"_Daddy, are you going to come?" Vinnie asked his daddy._

"_In a minute buddy, go with mommy." Speed replied. _

"_Ok, I will take the girls and you give Vinnie his bath." Jude told her husband._

"_Aww, can't I give __**you**__ a bath instead. You are looking a little dirty." Speed said winking at Jude. _

"_Maybe tonight, but take care of your son first who is sharking for more cookie dough." Jude replied laughing._

"_Ok buddy, it is bath time." Speed said as she grabbed Vinnie before he could get anymore cookie dough._

"Those were some good times, weren't they?" Speed asked.

"They were, how about we give these two a bath now?" Jude suggested.

"Can I give **you** a bath?" Speed asked with a smirk.

"Have you been good?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Let's give the kids a bath lover boy." Jude said as she gave Speed a kiss and headed over to Tasha and Vinnie.

----------------

"I love you, did you know that?" Vinnie Spiederman asked his wife Alicia as he took off her dress.

"Yes I do." Alicia replied laughing at how fast Vinnie was trying to undress them. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Um, because we have no kids and I want to make sure we use our childless time to its full extent. So strip." Vinnie replied as he messed with his shirt.

"Honey, what happened to taking it slow and being loving?" Alicia asked as Vinnie got her dress off of her.

"Al, baby, it has been like a month. Slow is out the door, you are wasting time." Vinnie replied as he threw his shirt on the floor and then pulled Alicia into a fierce kiss.

After ten minutes, Alicia's cell phone went off.

"Vinnie, I have to get it." Alicia said as she pushed him off her.

"No." Vinnie replied as he went back to kissing her neck.

"Yes, what if it is your mom and something is wrong with the kids?" Alicia said worried.

"My mom raised three kids, I think she can handle anything those two throw at her." Vinnie said as he refused to let Alicia move.

"But what if Vinnie burnt his hands trying to help your mom with the cookies and they are taking him to the emergency room for burns? Or Tasha stuck something in the outlet and it shocked her worse then the other times?" Alicia said now really worrying.

"Fine." Vinnie said aggravated as he let Alicia grab her phone.

"Oh! A text." Alicia said excitedly.

"From who? So I know who to hurt." Vinnie mumbled.

"Ashton, she is telling me the movie _The Polar Express_ is on. That is my favorite movie." Alicia squealed as she referred to her friend.

"Yippee Skippy, now get back here and take that bra and panties off." Vinnie instructed as he watched Alicia take off running out of the room. After a minute, he realized she wasn't coming back.

Vinnie walked down the stairs frustrated to see Alicia sitting on the couch staring at the TV as it played _The Polar Express_.

"Are you serious?" Vinnie asked standing behind her.

"What baby?" Alicia replied not turning away from the TV.

"You passed up sex to watch some kids' movie?"

"It is my favorite Christmas movie. It is like the best animated movie ever for Christmas."

"How about I buy you the DVD and you watch it with Tashie and Vinnie tomorrow night?"

"No, it isn't the same. I **have** to watch it now."

"You sound like a kid."

"And you sound like a hormonal teenage boy. Go take a cold shower or make friends with your hand, then come back and watch this with me." Alicia said as she continued to watch the screen.

"I really can't believe you said that. We get a night to ourselves and you go and watch some kids' movie." Vinnie said after a minute.

"Come watch with me, then I will make you happy later." Alicia said.

"I guess I have no choice." Vinnie said as he walked over to the couch.

"Grab my blanket please and no suggestive movements and hands are to stay on the outside of my underwear." Alicia said as she made room for Vinnie.

Vinnie just glared at her as he grabbed her favorite blanket to cover them up with.

---------------

"Why did we ever have kids?" Gracie Spiederman-Quincy asked her husband as they relaxed together in their Jacuzzi tub.

"Because they are so cute and funny." Tommy Quincy replied as he kissed Gracie's shoulder.

"But if we didn't have kids we could do this every night." Gracie stated as she grabbed her champagne flute.

"But I like our kids." Tommy replied happily.

"I do too, but I miss you and me time. I miss going out to parties and getting drunk, coming home and collapsing in bed with you, then waking up all tangled in your arms. Now we fix dinner, have a glass of wine, give the twins a bath, and go to bed. There is no fun or excitement in there." Gracie said not sounding to thrilled at the end.

"But you love the twins right?" Tommy asked a little worried.

"Of course I do, they terrific, but I just miss the old us." Gracie said as she rolled over to look Tommy in the eyes.

"How about when the twins are older, I take you away for a couple days. Just me and you? Or maybe we let them stay with their grandparents more often? My parents won't object and I doubt yours would." Tommy suggested as he gave Gracie a simple kiss.

"I like the idea of having them spend more time with their grandparents. It gives us alone time and our parents bonding time with the twins, which I think is extremely important."

"I know." Tommy replied in a know-it-all tone.

"Could we go to a club one night?" Gracie asked nervously.

"Maybe two." Tommy replied watching Gracie smile at him.

"I love you Tommy." Gracie said as she pressed her lips to his.

--------------

"What took you so long?" Jude asked Speed as he walked into their bedroom.

"Vinnie." Speed replied as he flopped down on the bed beside Jude.

"How?" Jude questioned.

"We read three different books, twice each. The first time I read it, the second time he pretended to read it with me. Then he wanted me to stay with him because his daddy's room is so big and scary. Then he got scared at a shadow and I put him in Gracie's bed with Tasha. So then I had to tell Tasha goodnight and them both a story." Speed explained.

"Aw, he is so funny and cute." Jude replied with a smile.

"And tiring." Speed added.

"He is three, so he is supposed to be." Jude replied as she laid her head on Speed's shoulder.

"Good night." Speed said as he wrapped his arm around Jude.

"Good night." Jude whispered as she closed her eyes.

--------------

Jude and Speed tried to weave their way through the crowded mall with Tasha and Little Vinnie. They were meeting Charlie and Kyle who had Harli and Zac; Cassidy and Wally who had Jonny, Sophia, Christopher, Isabella, and Tanya's four kids Aaron, Adam, Joey and Tia; Tom and Alexia who had Tommy Jr. and Gabriella; Sadie and Kwest who had Alexis and Tyler; and Jamie and Patsy who had Daisy and Lily. They had all decided to take the grandchildren to see Santa at the mall.

"I don't wants to go." Little Vinnie cried as it was his turn to go see Santa.

"It is ok, he won't hurt you." Jude said as she kneeled down to her grandson and wiped away the tears.

"But I don't want to." Little Vinnie cried.

"I will go with you Vinnie. I promise he won't hurt you. It is Santa Clause and we need to tell him what we wants for Christmas." Tasha said as she took Vinnie's hand and dragged him to Santa with her.

Jude and Speed stood back and watched Tasha and Vinnie sit on Santa's lap and talk to him.

"Brings back memories, eh?" Speed asked Jude.

"A ton." Jude replied.

_Jude and Speed stood in line at the busy mall with their three kids waiting to see Santa. Ella was currently sitting on Santa's lap talking up a storm as Vinnie and Gracie stood in line. _

"_Are you ready Gracie?" Speed asked his little girl._

"_I don't want to go, he is scary." A three year old Gracie cried as she latched onto Speed's leg._

"_But Santa is nice, and you need to tell him what you want for Christmas." Speed said as he tried to pry Gracie off his leg. Jude was holding five year old Vinnie from running up and ruining Ella's turn._

"_Gracie, Santa wonts hurts you. He brings us presents but we gots to tell him what we want. Come with me." Vinnie said to his little sister._

_Gracie just looked at her brother not wanting to let go of Speed. _

"_I promise he wont hurts you, if he does I will bite him." Vinnie said holding his hand out to his sister who took it._

_Once Vinnie and Gracie's turn was up, Jude walked up to get her two kids. _

"_Hey sexy, want to sit on my lap." Santa said to Jude as she picked up Gracie._

"_Excuse me?" Jude said not sure if she heard him right._

"_I said do you want to sit on my lap." Santa restated with a wink._

"_No." Jude replied in disgust._

"_Come on, I sense someone has been naughty and I know the right punishment for her." Santa said with another wink._

"_I am married." Jude said in shock._

"_To a has been who was never that good. Leave the five year old and come to Santa, baby." _

"_You sick perv." Jude said as she ran off pushing Gracie with her. _

"_What took so long?" Speed asked as he held onto Vinnie by the back of his bibs. _

"_Santa hit on me." Jude replied. _

"_What?" Speed asked mad._

"_That perv hit on me." Jude stated._

"_Santa hit on you?" Speed asked in disbelief._

"_I know, it is hard to believe, but he told me to sit on his lap because I have been naughty and to leave you." Jude told Speed._

"_I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind." Speed said as he started to charge towards the Santa display. _

"_NO! Don't make a scene." Jude shouted as she stopped him._

"_He hit on you, in front of our kids." Speed shouted._

"_I know, just let it go. Please." Jude begged._

"_I guess." Speed said as he stared down Santa, who was laughing at the sight he saw. _

_Speed got a smirk on his face and quickly leaned down and kissed Jude. But this was not any kiss either, Speed turned them around so the guy could see his opened mouth kiss with __**his**__ wife. Once Jude pulled away, Speed looked at the guy who looked mad. Speed stuck his hand in Jude's back pocket and grabbed Vinnie's bibs and headed towards the exit. _

"Times up, want me to get them?" Speed asked.

"Nah, I will go get the little rug rats." Jude said walking up to the kids.

--------------

"Isn't it funny that you and one of your best friends share a set of grandkids?" Tom asked as he walked over to Speed.

"Not as funny as the fact I am sharing a set of grandkids with the guy I despised most as a teenager." Speed replied.

"True."

"Are Melina and her family coming in for the holidays?"

"I don't know. Alexia would probably prefer they not. Last time they came Melina brought her mother."

"Not good?"

"Did you know Alexia has an amazing right hook even at fifty-three?"

"I take that as a horrible."

"Um, Speed, I think Santa is hitting on your wife." Tom said looking at Jude.

"Not again." Speed groaned as he headed towards the Santa area leaving Tom confused.

--------------

"Did you seriously just hit on me?" Jude asked in disgust.

"Come on babe, run away with me like you should have all those years ago." Santa said.

"You are a sick person. I can't believe they let you work as Santa." Jude said.

"Come on honey, let's have some real fun." Santa said as he pulled Jude into his lap.

"Let me go!" Jude yelled as she tried to get away.

"Tashie, Santa is hurting JuJu." Vinnie whispered to his sister.

"Not for long." Tasha said with a mischievous smile as she saw her grandpa approach.

"Let go of my wife you sick bastard." Speed said as he got right up there.

"Back off you has been." Santa said.

"Let go of my wife before I punch you." Speed said.

"Dude, let go of her before SME teaches you a lesson." Kyle said as he and Wally backed Speed up.

"AHHHHH!" Santa screamed as Jude jumped up. "That little brat bit me." The guy screamed as he held his arm as Tasha stood right by him with a huge smile.

"Grab a kid and run." Speed said as cameras started flashing.

"Shit, we are making the tabloids tomorrow." Kyle said as he took off with Wally right behind him leaving Charlie and Cassidy with the kids.

--------------

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS FUCKING HILARIOUS!" Vinnie Spiederman shouted as he rolled on the floor of G-Major's lounge as he held a tabloid in his hand.

"SME attacks Santa is the best headline ever." Tommy added as he held his tabloid.

"Damn, this is a great picture. A group of fifty-eight year old rock stars threatening to beat up Santa as he holds another rock star in his lap." Vinnie said in between laughing fits.

"I love the picture of Tasha biting him and then the running picture." Tommy stated.

"Shut up you two." Kyle snapped.

"What are you going to do, beat me up?" Vinnie asked pretending to be scared.

"Let's show them what SME can do." Speed said as Wally and Kyle nodded in agreement. "You take Vinnie, Kyle. I don't want child abuse charges."

"Got it." Kyle said with a smirk.

"Dude, run." Vinnie said to Tommy as they took off.

"I think this deserves the front page of our tabloid scrapbook." Wally said looking at the tabloid.

"Completely, it is better then the picture of us mooning the paparazzi at twenty." Kyle agreed.

"Let's go add it, I am pretty sure the book in is Jude's office." Speed said as he walked off with Wally and Kyle.

--------------

"Vinnie, come on. I am sorry for how my mom acted tonight." Alicia said as she chased her irate husband in their house.

"You can say sorry till you die and it won't change a thing. Your mom is an evil bitch." Vinnie stated as he kept walking.

"Vinnie…" Alicia was saying until Vinnie turned around.

"Save it Alicia, you mother and father hate me and that is never going to change. It is one of the consequences I have to deal with for getting you pregnant at seventeen. I try to make nice with your parents, I really have. I don't want to, but I try for you because they are**your** family. You made nice with mine for me. Your mother and father still make me call them Mr. and Mrs. Corbett and constantly bring me down. Then I spent a lot of time getting a gift that I thought your parents would love; I seriously drove three hours just to get your mother that lovely hand blown, crystal glassware and what did she do? She dropped the damn thing on purpose. I know, I watched her do it. I bought your dad that expensive display case for his golf balls that matched his office set. What happens? He _accidentally_ let it fall in the fire. Then to top it off, you mother intentionally left me out of the prayer at dinner and then spilled wine all over me! The only person I can somewhat stand is your brother because he is a screw up like me, just your parents don't know about his three illegitimate kids with one's mother being illegal when she had her." Vinnie shouted.

"My brother has three other kids?" Alicia asked shocked.

"Yes, I shouldn't have told you, but I don't give a damn. I found out purely on accident. I caught him with his daughter from the mother who was illegal and he told me everything." Vinnie said.

"I really am sorry for how my parents treat you; I wish I could change it." Alicia stated.

"You can't. I fucked up and got you pregnant at seventeen and this is what I get, in-laws that want me dead. I have tried to show them I am a decent guy who loves you, but no, they don't see that. They see me as a guy who gets minors pregnant." Vinnie shouted.

"So I was a screw up, huh?" Alicia asked as she tried keep her composure.

"No, you are far from that." Vinnie replied.

"Then why did you say that you fucked up and got me pregnant at seventeen?" Alicia asked as a tear escaped.

"I was mad Alicia, I didn't mean it like that. You know I wouldn't trade you and Tashie and Vinnie for the world. I am sorry Alicia." Vinnie said as he tried to hug her.

"I don't know what to think." Alicia stated as she backed away.

"Believe me, I want to be with you despite how hard your parents try to drive me off. If I didn't love you like I do, I would have been long gone after the time your mother caught my jacket on fire with her candles at dinner." Vinnie said as he walked up to Alicia and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." Alicia mumbled as she gave Vinnie a kiss.

"So, are we ok?" Vinnie asked after another kiss.

"We are, and you have every right to hate my parents." Alicia replied.

"Daddy? Can you reads me the Christmas story?" Little Vinnie asked as he stood by his parents.

"Of course I can buddy, how about you go get Tashie and you two put your jammies on. Then I will come read you your story, and then we go to bed and wait for Santa Clause to come." Vinnie proposed.

"I don't wants Santa to come." Little Vinnie replied.

"Why? He brings presents." Alicia asked curiously.

"He hurted JuJu and was mean to Speedy." Little Vinnie stated.

"That was a bad Santa; the Santa that comes tonight is a good one. I promise." Alicia said as she picked her little boy up.

"Really?" Little Vinnie asked curiously.

"Would Mommy lie to you?" Vinnie asked his son.

Little Vinnie just shook his head no.

"Now go get ready." Alicia said as she sat her son down and he took off. "You go tell them their story, and then meet me in bed. I have a surprise for you mister." Alicia said as she walked off.

--------------

"The girls are tucked in." Cody said as he met Ella outside their youngest daughter, Isabella, bedroom.

"And so are the boys, even though Jonny said he was too old to be tucked in by his mom." Ella replied as she wrapped her arms around Cody.

"Are you excited for tomorrow morning?" Cody asked as he and Ella walked to their room.

"Waking up super early to open present, yelling at the kids to get dressed to go to my parents, getting there, watching all the kids attack the tree, cleaning up the mess from presents, then helping my mom fix the big dinner for everyone? Why wouldn't I be?" Ella stated.

"Were you being serious or sarcastic?"

"Both, I love the holidays but it is just too stressful for me at times."

"I know they can be, but let's enjoy it. Try not to run by such a set schedule, not everything can be ran that way El."

"I know, but…" Ella was saying until Cody stopped her.

"No buts, this Christmas there is no schedule. We have to be at your parents between noon and one. We leave when we leave. We are enjoying this Mrs. Robbins." Cody said as he made Ella face him.

"I like the way that sounds, even after thirteen years it never gets old." Ella said as she looked up at Cody.

"What?" Cody asked not quite sure what Ella was talking about.

"Mrs. Robbins." Ella said with a smile.

"Oh, well in that case I will call you it more often. How does that sound Mrs. Robbins?" Cody asked laughing.

"It sounds like someone needs to come to bed with me so we can wake early for presents." Ella said as she gave Cody a kiss and walked over to their bed.

"I think we need a rule, no presents before ten. I like sleep." Cody complained as he crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Ella.

"Night Cody." Ella whispered before she fell asleep.

--------------

"I hate your sister." Gracie said as she stormed into her and Tommy's apartment.

"I know, I am sorry for the way she treated you." Tommy said as he chased her down trying to carry the twins in the process.

"Give me Gabi so I can put her to bed. You take TJ, and then we are talking." Gracie said as she grabbed her little girl and walked off.

"Mommy mad." TJ said as he looked at his dad.

"Yes, mommy is mad." Tommy replied as he went to put his little boy to bed.

Thirty minutes later, Tommy walked out into the family room to see Gracie sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Gracie?" Tommy said.

"Your sister is a filthy, cracked out model whore." Gracie replied.

"She is not a crack whore, she did sleep with some filthy men and she is a model." Tommy replied wanting to lighten the mood.

"Ha ha." Gracie replied even madder.

"You know, I don't go and call your siblings names like you do to my only sister." Tommy asked.

"Vinnie is your best friend, so you don't and Ella is one of Melina's good friends, so again you don't. But you do let your sister sit there and make comments about me not being good enough, calling me a slut, and then making fun of _Her Eyes_, the one song you wrote for me and performed to everyone to win me back." Gracie screamed.

"Shush, you are going to wake the kids. I am sorry, but you know as well as I do that I can't control Melina. If I were to say something against her, it would make things worse."

"No, you need to stand up to your sister. She gets away with it because you and your dad walk on ice around her. It is so pathetic, your mom can't say anything because you guys will snap at her and same goes for me. But I am telling you this, if it happens again, I am not going to sit back and take it. I have taken more then enough and if you don't start sticking up for me, especially since I am now your wife, I will leave you. I hate being called a whore and being asked how much it cost my dad to have you marry me since I am a _fugly_whore." Gracie stated.

"Say what?" Tommy asked shocked at the last part.

"Oh yes, you were in the bathroom when she picked me apart even more and claimed my dad had to have paid you a large sum of money to marry me because she _knows_ you don't truly love me." Gracie told Tommy.

"Oh god, Gracie, I am so sorry she said that." Tommy said finally realizing just what she was going through.

"If you are sorry, you will take care of this."

"I promise I will talk to her after Christmas, it is just that things are always so complicated with her, and I can't really explain it."

"Explain it or not, what it comes down to is what you want more; your sister to be happy with treating your wife like crap, or your wife to feel somewhat accepted by her sister-in-law."

"I chose you Gracie, you have been there for me a lot more then her."

"Prove it this week then."

"I promise you Gracyen Elizabeth Quincy, I will." Tommy said as he leaned over the couch and gave her a kiss. "Can I prove part of it in bed?"

"Tell me you love me first." Gracie demanded.

"I love you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much." Tommy said kissing Gracie in between every _so._

"I love you too." Gracie said as she jumped over the couch onto Tommy.

"_And sometimes I think she's truly crazy. And I love it._" Tommy sang as he held Gracie who just smiled.

Once Tommy and Gracie were in their room, they both quickly started to change. Once Gracie had her nightgown on, she climbed into their bed. Tommy sat down on the side of the bed as he took his shoes off.

"Hey Gracie?" Tommy asked.

"What?" Gracie replied as she crawled over to him.

"Are you happy with me?" Tommy asked quietly.

"Of course I am." Gracie replied as she kissed his shoulder.

"Seriously Gracie, are you?"

"Tommy, of course I am. I love you and I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without you."

"Are you sure?"

"Tommy, we need to talk." Gracie said as she pointed to the headboard of the bed signaling for Tommy to sit against it.

"I knew it." Tommy said disappointed as he sat against the bed.

"Where is all this coming from?" Gracie asked as she climbed on his lap and faced him.

"You just…I don't know, don't seem happy at times."

"When? Last time I checked I was completely happy with my life, even though I hadn't wanted to be a mom yet. Today I wasn't happy, but that was caused by Melina. Tommy, I love you. Are you happy?"

"Of course I am, I have been ever since you hide me under your bed that one night from Vinnie just so you could tell me you loved me in person and not over the phone."

"Then why are you asking if I am happy all of a sudden?"

"It is just, well, Melina and I were talking and she said…" Tommy was saying until Gracie hit him. "Ouch, what did I do?"

"You listened to Melina, the girl who hates me."

"I am sorry Gracie, she is my sister, but you are positive you are happy?"

"What does this tell you?" Gracie said as she leaned in and kissed Tommy.

"Can you repeat that?" Tommy asked with a smirk as Gracie pulled away.

"You are so predictable, and cute." Gracie said as she leaned in and gave Tommy another kiss.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Quincy." Tommy said as he pulled Gracie closer to him to kiss her once again;

--------------

"You know, I miss Christmas with the kids around, yet I don't." Jude said as she and Speed looked out the window at the newly fallen snow.

"I miss watching them open their presents and seeing those huge smiles when they got what they wanted. I don't miss Vinnie jumping on our bed singing _present time, present time, time to open our presents_." Speed stated.

"I am glad his singing improved immensely over the years or he would have never made it to where he is today."

"I know, but those years were always fun."

"They really were. I do love getting to watch all our grandkids open their presents. Their faces are priceless."

"You know what Christmas memory I will always have?" Speed asked Jude curiously.

"No?" Jude replied now interested.

"Our first Christmas here in this apartment." Speed replied as he glanced over at Jude who started to blush a little. "I take you remember it."

"I do and I can't believe I did it." Jude said.

"Hey, I loved it. What guy wouldn't like waking up to his girlfriend yelling for him on Christmas morning and then walking out to find her standing in front of the Christmas tree in red stilettos wearing nothing but one of those huge red bows you find on cars at dealerships?" Speed said.

"Mason." Jude replied.

"Ok, what straight guy wouldn't?"

"I don't know, but I do know someone caused us to be two hours late to my dad's house and then I find out you left a gigantic on my neck while I was opening presents. It was slightly embarrassing." Jude stated as she tried not to smile.

"Hey, it is your fault. You tempted me and in my opinion, that was not nearly as embarrassing as the time our parents caught us on the kitchen table." Speed stated.

"Ok, I will have to agree with you there."

"Want to go to bed? We have a fun filled day ahead of us tomorrow." Speed suggested.

"I guess we can." Jude replied as she turned around to head to the bedroom.

"Um, Jude, where is your holiday spirit?" Speed asked as he pointed above him.

"How did that mistletoe get there?" Jude replied with a smirk.

"I don't know." Speed said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I bet it came from the same guy to threaten to beat up Santa."

"He was hitting on my wife!"

"Well, your wife is one lucky lady." Jude said as she wrapped her arms around Speed's neck.

"Merry Christmas." Speed mumbled as he leaned down and kissed Jude.

--------------

"The kids are tucked in bed. Vinnie helped me with the story which made Tashie mad, so we had to reread the story, but it is all good." Vinnie said as he walked into the bedroom.

"Ok." Vinnie heard Alicia reply.

"Are you in the closet?" Vinnie asked walking towards it.

"Yes and don't come near me!" Alicia shouted.

"Geesh." Vinnie said backing away from the closet.

"Now strip and sit on the bed." Alicia instructed.

"Oooh, I like this game." Vinnie said as he quickly stripped down to his boxers and jumped in bed.

"I will be out in a few minutes." Alicia said as Vinnie sat on the bed getting impatient.

"Alicia, hurry up." Vinnie whined.

"It has been two minutes." Alicia replied.

"But two minutes too long. You teased me."

"You sound just like Tasha, now I know where she gets it." Alicia replied still not coming out of the closet.

Ten minutes later, Vinnie saw Alicia's leg come out from behind the door. The first thing he noticed was the heeled slipper with a feather boa across the top that was on her foot.

"Oh la la." Vinnie said as he saw her leg.

After thirty seconds, he saw nothing more. "Alicia?"

"Um, uh, I am nervous." Alicia stuttered.

"Why?" Vinnie questioned.

"Because I am about to do something I have never done for you." Alicia replied.

"You got another girl in there and we are having a threesome?" Vinnie asked a little to fast.

"WHAT?!" Alicia shouted as she came out of the closet mad.

"Oooooh, this is ten times better." Vinnie said as he saw his wife standing in front of him wearing a black, sheer flyaway baby doll top from Victoria's Secret that had two little Santas embroidered on them, matching panties, and a pink Santa hat.

"You like?" Alicia asked nervously as she shifted back and forth.

"I love, but what made you decide on this? Not that I don't like it, but you always say that sexy lingerie makes you uncomfortable and feel more vulnerable." Vinnie questioned as he got up and walked over to Alicia.

"I know that you wish I would wear stuff like this. I hear you and Tommy talk, and stuff gets back to me. I can't help that I am shy and have this odd self consciousness about my body."

"I know, but I love you as you are. I mean, the girl I first slept with would hide under the covers from me and want all lights out, then she would let me touch her. Now, you will run out of the bathroom with nothing on and into the closet."

"You make me sound so dumb."

"You are so not, but this is an awesome present, especially after being at your parents." Vinnie stated as he looked Alicia over.

"You want to take it off now?" Alicia asked eagerly.

"Nope, I am going to enjoy this while I can because I don't know if I will ever see this again, and I am ok with it." Vinnie stated as he laid Alicia on the bed and admired her.

"I love you Vinnie and Merry Christmas." Alicia said as Vinnie kissed her.

--------------

Vinnie Spiederman was asleep and dreaming of his lovely wife. Right in the highlight of his dream he was woken by a three year old and an eight year old jumping on his bed.

"Guys, mommy and daddy want to sleep." Vinnie complained as he buried his face into Alicia's hair.

"Present time! Present time! We needs to open our presents cause it is present time!" Little Vinnie shouted as he jumped around.

"Mommy! Wake up so we can open presents!" Tasha yelled as she tried to squeeze in between her parents.

"Ok, ok, please stop the yelling. It is hurting mommy's head." Alicia said.

"Daddy, wakey." Little Vinnie said as he tapped his dad.

"Vinnie, sleepy." Vinnie stated as he grabbed his son and tickled him.

"Ok, you two go downstairs and we will be down in a minute. No opening presents though." Alicia instructed.

"Ok." Tasha and Little Vinnie both said as they jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Mommy!" Tasha squealed right as she was about to leave the room.

"What baby?" Alicia asked.

"I found Mrs. Clauses hat. She lost it in your room." Tasha said as she held up Alicia's pink Santa hat and put it on.

"She must have, now go on downstairs." Vinnie said as he watched Alicia freeze up.

Once Tasha was gone, Vinnie started laughing hysterically. Alicia failed to find the humor.

Once Vinnie and Alicia got downstairs, their two kids quickly tore into the presents.

Once all the presents from Santa were open as well as the ones from Alicia and Vinnie, it was time for Tasha and Vinnie to hand out their presents.

"Vinnie, I gots you this." Tasha said as she handed Vinnie a present.

"Tanks." Little Vinnie said as he grabbed the box and opened it. Once he saw his Lincoln Logs is eyes got real big and he quickly hurried over to hug his sister. "Tanks Tashie."

"You are welcome." Tasha said as she hugged her little brother.

"Here Tashie." Little Vinnie said as he handed his sister a present.

"Thanks Vinnie, these are pretty." Tasha said as she pulled out her bracelets.

"Yous welcome." Little Vinnie said proudly. "Heres mommy." Vinnie said handing Alicia a present.

"Want to help me open it?" Alicia asked Little Vinnie who quickly climbed in her lap. Alicia opened her present to find a thing of water colors and glitter pens. "Thanks baby, I am going to make you a pretty picture with them." Alicia said as she kissed Little Vinnie.

"I gots you a present too daddy!" Little Vinnie said as he got off Alicia's lap and ran over to the tree. "Heres." Little Vinnie said as he went to hand his dad the present. Vinnie just picked him up and set him on his lap.

"Why thank you buddy. I am going to use this next time Speedy and I record." Vinnie said as he looked at the toy microphone and then at his happy little three year old. "Now, Tashie, I bet you have presents to give us." Vinnie said as he watched Tasha attempt to sit still.

"This is for mommy." Tasha said as she shoved a present at Alicia. "And this is for daddy." Tasha said shoving another present at Vinnie.

"Thank you Tasha, this is so much better then the skateboard you stuck behind mommy's car." Vinnie said as he looked at his skateboard. "What did you get Al?"

"A paint set, just like I use to have before Tasha turned two." Alicia said admiring her present.

"Miss Amy said you would like it because you don't paints much anymore because you are a mommy." Tasha stated.

"Thank you so much sweetheart." Alicia said as she hugged Tasha and gave her a kiss.

"Ok, now it is my turn to give Mommy a present." Vinnie said as he stood up.

Alicia took the large present and unwrapped it, there she found a picture of Tasha and Little Vinnie all dressed up and standing in front of the Christmas tree. "When? How?" Alicia asked as she looked at the perfect picture.

"When was about a day after the tree was decorated, how was bribery. Why was because I knew you would love it, especially after the big deal you made about the tree and having those two decorate it."

"Thank you so much Vinnie, I love it. Now I do have something for you." Alicia said as she pulled a present out from behind her chair. "I guess we sort of both thought alike when it came to pictures."

Vinnie quickly unwrapped the present to find a painting Alicia had done, but just not any painting. There was the picture he had found so many years ago that Alicia had drawn of him. He was painted in colors that stood out and was looking off to the side. Then there was Gracie and Tommy, both painted in dull colors to match the background. Off to the side was a group of girls. All the girls had been painted in dull colors except for one. That one girl had brown hair that was pulled to the side and holding a notebook close to her while her eyes met the guy's eyes. The girl was Alicia.

"Oh my god Alicia." Vinnie said looking at the painting in aw.

"Is it that bad?" Alicia asked nervously.

"It looks so real, it is amazing. I love it." Vinnie said as he looked at her.

"Really, I have been working on it at work for about five months." Alicia said.

"It is perfect like you." Vinnie said leaning over and kissing her.

"Ewww!" Tasha and Little Vinnie said as their parents kissed.

"How about you two take all your toys upstairs and get ready. Then you can play with them until it is time to go to JuJu and Speedy's?" Alicia suggested.

"Okay." Tasha and Little Vinnie said as they grabbed as much as they could and headed up the stairs.

"Merry Christmas Vinnie." Alicia said as she leaned over and gave Vinnie one more kiss before they headed upstairs.

--------------

"I think we are all set." Speed said looking around the family room.

"You think? I feel as if something is missing." Jude replied as she scanned the room.

"Our kids?" Speed asked.

"Not them, but they will be here soon. Ella and Cody will arrive at exactly noon because Ella is never late, yet never early. Tommy and Gracie will show up at a quarter after noon because she believes that being on time makes you look anxious or desperate unless it is a business meeting or a fitting for a wedding dress. Alicia and Vinnie will roll just before one which will be a result of Vinnie doing something completely opposite of what Alicia asked, she then gets mad, Vinnie starts nagging her and then caves, then Tasha acts up right as they get ready to leave which makes them almost late when they wanted to be on time." Jude stated.

"We know our kids way too well." Speed said.

"Yes, and I realized what is missing. We didn't set out all the presents." Jude said as she darted up the stairs.

Within the next hour, Jude and Speed's house was filled with their three kids and their families.

"So, who is ready to eat?" Speed asked.

"ME!" Yelled a four year old Christopher who was then followed by his little cousins.

"Ok, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." Speed stated.

"Hey dad, is that what I think it is?" Vinnie asked pointing over the hallway entrance.

"Mistletoe?" Speed asked as Vinnie nodded. "Yes."

"Oh Alicia!" Vinnie said as he darted over to his wife and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Alicia asked as Vinnie sat her down in the hallway.

"Look up." Vinnie said with a big smile.

Alicia looked up, then at Vinnie and let a small laugh escape as she stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss.

"Our turn!" Tommy shouted as he dragged Gracie to the doorway.

"You can be so childish Tommy, but that is why I love you." Gracie said as he gave Tommy a kiss.

"Break it up you two, dinner is ready." Ella said as she walked out of the hallway.

"Where is your Christmas spirit Ella?" Tommy asked as he pointed up.

Ella just rolled her eyes and walked off.

As everyone made their way to the dining room, Gabriella ran and stood under the mistletoe.

"Do I gets a kiss?" Gabriella asked as she stood there and twirled her skirt.

"Well of course you to Miss Gabi." Vinnie said as he walked over to his niece and picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"Whats about me?" Isabella asked now standing in front of Vinnie.

"Come here silly Bella." Vinnie said as he picked Isabella up and gave her a kiss too. "Now, does Uncle Vinnie get a kiss?" Vinnie asked the two little girls in his arm, who both smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Once everyone was in the dining room, they took their places, adults at one table and the kids at another. Speed and Jude each sat at one end of the table while Ella, Vinnie, and Gracie sat on one side with their spouses directly across.

"Alicia, before we start dinner, I was wondering what you think of our new picture behind you." Speed said with a smile.

Alicia turned around and looked at the wall and froze. There on the wall was a picture of hers that she had drawn in New York, and recently put it up for sale in the gallery. She never knew who bought it, but she knew that someone had fought with three other people to have it making her feel special.

"You bought it?" Alicia asked shocked.

"It is a gorgeous picture and we sort of wanted some of our daughter-in-law's work in our house to brag about, and now we do." Jude said with a smile as she looked at Vinnie, who mouthed _thank you_.

"So, a toast to our family." Speed said holding up his wine glass.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Jude said as she raised her glass.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone replied.

The rest of the day was filled with fun. From opening presents to listening to stories, to Vinnie, Ella, and Gracie giving their parents a blown up and framed picture of the tabloid with them attacking Santa, to Tommy and Vinnie doing goofy performances.

Christmas this year was perfect for everyone.** especially if you review ;)  
**


	8. Text Message Surprise

**A/N: Here is a new one-shot. Cute idea, and just a little something. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to all my reviewers, you people are love.  
Also, if you haven't check out my new story _Getting Her Back_, you should.  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**One-shot: Text Message Surprise  
Timing: Jude and Speed are around 31**

"Guys, let's take a ten minute break." Tommy said to SME as they worked on their new album.

"Agree." Speed said as he sat down his guitar and headed for hospitality to get coffee even though it was three in the afternoon.

"Dude, you seem tired." Wally stated.

"Baby Vinnie should be a singer when he grows up. He screams non-stop and does not want to sleep at night right now. Jude claims it is a phase but I don't know. She is so cranky and irritable, and then add in clingy Ella and you have my life." Speed said exhausted.

"It is a phase, Zora went through it and then Charlie went through it as well. The whole crying non-stop part, sleeping wasn't the problem." Kyle stated as he grabbed a cookie.

"At least you don't have twins to deal with at that point. I had it bad, and then Tanya wouldn't behave because she hated the babies and Cassidy's mom came and lived with us for two months and tried to cut my hair in my sleep." Wally said.

"You win." Kyle and Speed agreed.

"Usually I would be happy to win, but I am not." Wally stated.

"Damn, phone is vibrating. How much to we want to bet it is Jude in the middle of a breakdown?" Speed asked as he pulled out his phone.

"I am not betting, the odds of it being her is not worth betting against." Kyle stated.

"Doesn't Sadie and Vic have the kids today?" Kwest asked walking up.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just know Jude isn't sleeping nor is Vinnie. She is cranky and he is even crankier and they are making me cranky." Speed stated as he sat down with his phone. "And it is a text message." Speed stated.

---------------

"Hey Jude, I just got Baby Vinnie to sleep." Sadie said as her sister walked in her house.

"Miracle worker." Jude mumbled.

"How were yours and Ella's check-ups?" Sadie asked.

"Ella's was good, mine was unexpected." Jude stated.

"Unexpected good or unexpected bad?" Sadie questioned as she and her sister sat down in the kitchen.

"You are going to be an aunt once more." Jude stated.

"What?" Sadie asked shocked.

"My crankiness, lack of sleep, and sickness have not been caused by the unbearable little boy I have, but by another little baby growing inside me." Jude stated with a slight smile.

"And how are you taking this?" Sadie questioned.

"I am excited and scared and anxious and worried and a bunch of other things, but I am having another baby. I am happy." Jude replied.

"And how is the husband?" Sadie questioned.

"He has no idea, I had no idea until the doctor suggested it." Jude replied.

"How is he going to find out?" Sadie asked.

"Oh, I sent him something about it via the internet to his phone. He should be getting it by now." Jude replied with a smirk.

"What did you send him?" Sadie asked extremely curious.

---------------

"What does it say?" Kyle asked.

"It is from a bunch of letters, J-E-H-S to be exact, sounds like a high school. The subject is _surprise_ and it says _I am pregnant…and it is yours Vin Spiederman._" Speed said and then dropped his phone.

"What?!" Kyle and Wally yelled as they both dived for the phone.

"Oh my god, dude who is this and what are you going to do?" Wally asked.

"I don't know. There is no way in hell I got another girl pregnant, you have to have sex with them for that to happen and the only person I do it with is Jude. Maybe it is a sick joke from someone." Speed said now worried about Jude finding this and accusing him of adultery.

"What about Jude?" Kyle questioned.

"I don't know, I guess I have to tell her about it so I am not hiding anything from her and reassure her I did not get some other person pregnant." Speed stated.

"I meant from her." Kyle said.

"She would have sent it from her phone, this was over the internet or something." Speed said looking at the message once again.

"Dude, I am glad I am not you. Have fun tonight." Kyle said as Wally nodded in agreement.

---------------

"Jude, that is awful, he is going to be panicking thinking you are going to accuse him of cheating on you." Sadie told her sister.

"Hey, he deserves what is coming to him. I don't appreciate being called a hormonal bitch and having him take away my car when I was pregnant with both kids. He also is the one who laughed hysterically at that Virgin Mobile commercial where it said that and claimed it would never happen to him, and he is wrong." Jude said in defense.

"He had every right to take away the car Jude, you tried to run over the paparazzi." Sadie replied.

"Sure, take his side." Jude said mad.

"Want me to take the kids to mom's tonight so you and Speed can celebrate this without getting caught or having a cranky baby?" Sadie asked.

"That would be terrific. I will go tell them bye and then head home to set up for Speed. Love you." Jude said as she got up and ran to find Ella.

---------------

"Hey baby." Jude said as Speed walked in the house that night looking exhausted.

"Hey honey, how was Ella's appointment?" Speed asked as he looked at the calendar and saw doctor under Ella.

"She was a very good girl and it went well." Jude stated.

"How is the baby?" Speed asked as Jude hugged him.

"Sadie said he was an angel, he actually went to sleep for her." Jude stated as she buried her face in Speed's chest.

"Amazing, where are the two at?" Speed said as he held Jude close to him and enjoying it being just them for a moment.

"At my mom's tonight, she wanted to spend time with them. You smell good." Jude stated.

"Just me and you? Can we sleep?" Speed asked.

"I made up a super special dinner and I thought we could do couple-y stuff like we use to before Ella and Vinnie." Jude stated.

"As long as I am in bed before midnight I am happy." Speed stated.

"Now give me a kiss." Jude demanded.

"Feisty, love it." Speed said as he bent down and kissed his wife.

About three hours later, Jude and Speed were on the couch together cuddled up and exchanging little kisses here and there as they listened to music.

"Jude, I need to be honest with you." Speed said nervously.

"I thought you always were." Jude said as she kept kissing him.

"I am, but I got a text message today that might lead you to think something else." Speed replied.

"What did it say, you knocked up someone?" Jude asked as a joke knowing that is was what happened.

"Yes." Speed whispered.

"What?" Jude asked laughing.

"I got this anonymous text today, well, it was from JEHS, and it said that this person was pregnant and it was mine." Speed told Jude.

Jude started laughing at his scared expression.

"I don't want you to think I knocked someone up, it is probably a joke or something. I just needed to tell you so you don't think I am hiding something from you because I am not." Speed said in defense.

"Honey, it is ok." Jude said as she kissed him.

Twenty minutes later, Jude stopped kissing Speed.

"Honey, I am going to say four names and I want you to tell me the first letter of each of them. Ok?" Jude asked.

"Why?" Speed questioned.

"Just yes or no first." Jude replied.

"Fine, go ahead." Speed said as he gave Jude one more kiss.

"Jude." Jude said.

"J." Speed replied.

"Elizabeth." Jude said.

"E." Speed stated.

"Harrison." Jude said.

"H." Speed stated.

"Spiederman." Jude said with a little smile.

"S." Speed stated.

"Now, what do we have?" Jude asked.

'Your full name, Jude Elizabeth Harrison-Spiederman." Speed said being a smart ass about it.

"I want you to repeat what I made you say." Jude instructed.

"J-E-H-S." Speed said.

"Say it again, it should start making sense soon." Jude replied.

"J-E-H-S, those are your initials, J-E-H-S, how is this important?" Speed asked.

"It is extremely import…" Jude was saying until Speed cut her off.

"Oh my god! You are JEHS from the text message." Speed shouted.

"Bingo!" Jude said with a big grin.

"That means you are pregnant…with my baby!" Speed stated still shouting.

"Not much gets by you does it?" Jude asked laughing at Speed.

"We are having another baby? When? How?" Speed asked in shock.

"Well, when is in seven and a half months. How, I think you know _how_ to make a baby. We have made two honey." Jude said as she sat on Speed's lap.

"Wow." Speed whispered.

"Happy? Sad? Mad?" Jude asked.

"Happy, hand me my phone." Speed stated and then kissed Jude.

Once Speed got his phone, he flipped it open and started texting.

"What are you doing?" Jude asked.

"Sending Kyle and Wally a message." Speed stated.

"Let me see." Jude said as she looked at the phone.

_To: Kyle and Wally_

_From: Speed_

_Subject: Surprise!_

_Message: Jude is pregnant…and it is mine._

"Baby number three, you are going to be so loved." Speed said to Jude's stomach as she smiled down at him.

"Let's go upstairs." Jude said as she stood up.

"Wow, we have a lot to do know. Beginning of your second trimester I am hiring you a chauffeur and buy you one of those cool choppy things that you pound so I can put the knifes in hiding but you can still cut up stuff. I was also thinking that the chauffeur could double as a body guard like the movie _The Princess Diaries_." Speed stated as they walked upstairs.

"NO!" Jude shouted.

"I was also thinking a nanny for the third trimester to help out with the kids so you aren't as stressed and I will try and be home more. How do you feel about personal shoppers?" Speed asked.

"Speed! NO! I want a nice night so let's not talk about babies." Jude whined as she smacked his arm.

"Punching bag! That is what you need!" Speed stated.

"NO BABY TALK!" Jude shouted.

"Fine, I can see the hormones kicking in." Speed stated as he looked at Jude. Right when he thought she was going to go off, he kissed her. "But I love you so much." Speed whispered as Jude forgave him.

Seven and a half months later-

"Everyone, meet the newest Spiederman." Speed said as close family and friends gathered in Jude's room at the hospital.

"Gracyen Elizabeth Spiederman." Jude said as she held a little baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket as Speed had his arms around her, both with ridiculously big grins on their faces.** and review ;)  
**


	9. Hearing Those Three Words

**A/N: Here is a new one-shot based around Vinnie. I hope you enjoy it and review if you do. I am working on the next chapter for _Wanting The One I Can't Have_, but I can't make any promises to when it will be out. I also have an outline drawn out for a new Speed/Jude/Ella one-shot.  
In the meantime, if you guys haven't read my short story _Getting Her Back_ or my new one-shot _Her Eyes_, you could do that to help pass time until I update. If you have read both of them, you should go check out charley07's fics, there is a link in my profile, or click reviews to find her.  
Now enjoy!**

* * *

**One-Shot: Hearing Those Three Words  
Timing: 15 Years later**

Vinnie Spiederman had heard the words _I am pregnant_ many times in his lifetime. He could recall almost all of them, but none of those times would prepare him for today.

He could remember the one time his mother told him she was pregnant.

"_Vinnie, mommy and daddy want to talk to you." Jude told her little fifteen month old son._

_Vinnie just looked at his mom and dad as he played with his train._

"_Come here buddy." Speed said picking his son up. "We wanted to tell you that soon mommy is going to have a baby." Speed said. _

_Vinnie just looked at Speed with a little smile._

"_You are going to be a big brother one of these days, and that makes you a big boy." Jude told her son._

"_No bebe." Vinnie stated as he looked around._

"_It is in mommy's tummy right now." Speed stated as Vinnie wiggled around. _

_Speed sat his son down and watched him go over to Jude and kiss her stomach._

"_Hi." Vinnie said with a smile as Jude and Speed both had huge grins on their faces_.

Ok, maybe he couldn't remember that, but he heard enough stories.

Then there was Vinnie's sister, Ella, he would never forget the first time he heard her say she was pregnant.

"_Vinnie! Gracie! Come here, we need to talk now." Speed yelled upstairs to his two younger kids. _

"_Mom, can't you tell them?" Ella asked as she was starting to cry._

"_No, this is your responsibility, not ours." Jude said still not happy with her eldest daughter._

"_What? I swear I didn't do anything at school." Vinnie said as soon as he came downstairs. _

"_You two are not in trouble, but Ella needs to tell you two something." Speed stated._

"_What?" Gracie asked. _

"_I am pregnant." Ella stated as she was still crying. _

_Vinnie and Gracie looked at each other, then Ella, back at each other, and then their parents who were nodding yes. _

"_Oh my god." Vinnie whispered as she looked at Ella once more. She was pregnant._

He could also remember getting her to tell him she was pregnant with her first son Johnny.

"_Ella!" Vinnie shouted as he banged on his sister's front door._

"_What the hell do you want?" Ella grumbled as she opened the door. "It is seven am and I want to sleep." _

"_I wanted to tell you hello before I go to school and give you a list of baby names I made for my niece or nephew. And tell you I miss you." Vinnie said quickly._

"_I am flattered you miss me so much to stop over before school, and I don't even know if I am having a boy or a girl Vinnie, so I don't need…shit." Ella said realizing she had just let out her secret. _

"_I KNEW IT!" Vinnie shouted as he threw his hands in the air. _

"_You little perv, you did this on purpose." Ella shouted as she smacked her brother. _

"_I am going to be an uncle, I am going to be an uncle." Vinnie sang over and over. "Just say it." Vinnie said after a minute._

"_I am pregnant." Ella said as Vinnie quickly hugged her. _

Then he could remember finding out about Sophia.

"_I bought you some coffee." Vinnie said as he arrive to G-Major to meet his sister and have her help him with a song._

"_I don't think I should be drinking caffeine." Ella stated pushing the cup away._

"_But you are a hardcore coffee addict." Vinnie said in shock._

"_Can I tell you something?" Ella asked._

"_Of course you can." Vinnie replied concerned for his sister. _

"_I think I am pregnant, like ninety percent sure." Ella whispered._

"_Wow, does Cody know?" Vinnie asked his sister._

"_No, I am sort of scared to tell him." Ella replied._

"_I think he will be happy, and if he kicks you out, you can come back home and I will be there." Vinnie replied._

"_Thanks, I will tell him tonight." Ella said as she hugged Vinnie._

And of course there was the time with Christopher.

"_Hey baby brother." Ella said through the phone._

"_Hey, how are things in Toronto?" Vinnie asked as he chased his two year old daughter around._

"_Great and very expecting." Ella said trying to hint at her news. _

"_Cool, NY is pretty cool and Tashie is growing so fast, and she is fast. Can't keep up with her." Vinnie said as he caught his little girl._

"_I miss you guys so much, and I wish I could see Tasha more." Ella said a little sad. _

"_So, what is new with you?" Vinnie asked as he carried Tasha to her bathroom for a bath._

"_Um, not a whole lot, I am pregnant, Sophia is growing like crazy and Johnny loves school." Ella said._

"_Cool, I miss Sophia and Johnny." Vinnie said. _

"_Yea, they miss their uncle too, but he had more important things to take care of." Ella stated kind of upset that Vinnie didn't catch her pregnant part. _

"_Oh my god, Ella, did you say you were pregnant?" Vinnie asked a minute later._

"_Yea, I did." Ella replied with a little laugh._

Vinnie had found out about his sister's last pregnancy at a family event.

He would never forget finding out that his best friend had knocked up his pregnancy hating sister.

"_Holy shit." Vinnie said as he walked into the abandon studio to see Gracie and Cody surrounded by pregnancy test. He had just watched his sister blow up at her boyfriend to only be stopped by his other sister to show what Gracie had dropped, and now this_

"_Shut up." Gracie snapped. "I can't believe he did this to me."_

"_G, it was an accident. You two were always safe right?" Vinnie asked._

"_Yes, but…" Gracie started to say before Vinnie interrupted her._

"_Then it was an accident. They happen. Look, Tasha was a complete surprise because I was always careful with Alicia, especially since she was illegal." Vinnie stated._

"_No, it was not an accident on his part. I panicked so I started going through the trashcan on his side of the bed and ever single condom had been ripped in one way or another. He did this! I should have known because every time we were together he would always run in the bathroom for five minutes to get a condom. I hate him!" Gracie screamed. Vinnie and Cody had no idea what to do then._

"_I am getting mom." Vinnie said after a minute and then ran._

He could also remember finding out his childhood crush was pregnant.

"_Zora, you look really good today." Vinnie stated as he saw Zora at G-Major._

"_Shut up perv, I do have a husband in case you didn't know." Zora snapped_

"_And I am sort of seeing someone, I was just being nice." Vinnie said walking off._

_Two hours later-_

"_Zora, you have a call." Kyle told his daughter as SME worked with Vinnie and Tommy. _

"_That mother fucking son of a bitch!" Zora cursed as she got off the phone._

"_What happened?" Everyone asked in unison. _

"_I am fucking pregnant." Zora said as she kicked the closest thing to her. _

Vinnie was sad he missed Zora's second pregnancy announcement and he was extremely depressed about that at the time. He heard Zora had given Ian a black eye over it.

Vinnie would never forget the second time his lovely wife of fifteen years told him she was pregnant.

"_Tonight was definitely one of the best nights of my life." Alicia said as her and Vinnie walked through the gardens at the museum admiring her engagement ring._

"_Mine too." Vinnie replied as he stopped to kiss Alicia._

"_So, since we are sort of on the subject of marriage, I wanted to talk to you about maybe having another baby." Alicia said quietly. _

"_You want another child?" Vinnie asked looking down at her._

"_Yea." Alicia replied._

"_Maybe within the next two years we could have one." Vinnie stated._

"_Well…yea." Alicia said nervously. _

"_Did you want to start trying for one now? Like tonight? I mean, I figured you would want to wait till you graduated, but if you really want to, we can." Vinnie reasoned._

"_You see, that is where it kind of gets complicated."_

"_How so?" Vinnie asked as he put a hand on Alicia's cheek._

"_Well, we don't need to try for a baby." Alicia said as a smile formed on her face._

"_Say what?" Vinnie asked confused as he stopped._

"_I am sort of pregnant already." Alicia whispered looking down at the ground. _

"_Wow." Vinnie said shocked._

"_I am sorry Vinnie, it was an accident…" Alicia was saying as she had tears rolling down her cheeks even though she still had a small smile present._

"_You have nothing to be sorry about Alicia, we are having a baby." Vinnie said excited at the end._

"_You aren't mad?" Alicia asked confused._

"_I am ecstatic, we are having a baby!" Vinnie shouted as he picked Alicia up and kissed her. "I got engaged to the girl of my dreams and she tells me we are having another baby all in the same night, it is perfect." Vinnie exclaimed before he kissed Alicia one more time._

But nothing would top the first time she muttered those three words to him, or so he thought at the time.

"_Vinnie." Alicia said as she laid curled up under her covers crying._

"_What babe?" Vinnie asked as he sat on the side of her bed and slowly rubbed circles on her back. She had called him earlier begging him to come over._

"_I am pregnant." Alicia said crying harder._

"_Oh god." Vinnie said after a delayed reaction. At first, his mind flooded with happy images of him and Alicia walking down the street pushing a stroller and everyone telling them how cute their baby was. Then he snapped back into reality when Alicia mumbled. "I am only seventeen." What was he going to do? His underage girlfriend was pregnant with his baby, and his parent's couldn't know._

Vinnie could also remember the third time his wife dropped the pregnancy bomb on him.

"_Hmm, I love you." Vinnie said as he constantly kissed his wife one night. _

"_I love you too." Alicia said in between kisses. "I need to tell something." _

"_No talk, more kissing." Vinnie muttered as he pulled Alicia closer to him and kept on kissing her with as much passion as he could. _

"_Vinnie, just listen for a minute." Alicia pleaded in between kisses. _

"_No." Vinnie mumbled as he continued his kisses. She knew letting him drink more then he should have at the G-Major event would cause some problems, though she did love his kisses. _

"_Vinnie, listen to me and I promise to let you do whatever you want to me." Alicia said after several tries._

"_Anything?" Vinnie asked pulling back for a second._

"_Anything." Alicia said not too confident. _

"_Talk away." Vinnie said before he started kissing her neck and shoulders. _

"_Well, remember how you said about six months ago that you missed having a baby around?" Alicia asked._

"_Umhmm." Vinnie said as he kept kissing Alicia's neck._

"_Well, you got your wish, we are having a baby." Alicia said nervously._

"_Nice, can I do what I want now?" Vinnie asked as he made his way back to Alicia's lips._

"_Go ahead." Alicia replied wondering if he would remember in the morning. _

_The next morning-_

"_Mmmm." Vinnie hummed as he woke up to find Alicia curled up against him. _

"_You finally woke up." Alicia said jokingly._

"_You wore me out." Vinnie replied as he kissed the top of her head. _

"_You are silly." Alicia said as she snuggled closer. _

"_I had a funny dream last night, it involved you saying you were pregnant." Vinnie stated as he ran his hand over Alicia's stomach, but stopped when he felt a slight bump._

"_Honey, it wasn't a dream." Alicia said as she looked up at Vinnie who was frozen in place. _

Then there were the times Vinnie's daughter Natasha had muttered those words.

_Vinnie was enjoying his day off and spending it with his little four year old daughter while his fiancée was at school._

"_DADDY!" Tasha yelled as she came running into the family room where Vinnie was watching TV. _

"_What Tashie?" Vinnie asked._

"_I's pregnant like mommy." Tasha said as she stood in front of her dad with a pillow stuffed up her shirt._

"_Oh no! I can't be a grandpa yet Tashie." Vinnie said pretending to be shocked._

"_Sees, I pregnant like mommy." Tasha said pointing to her pillow under her shirt. _

"_I see Tasha, I just can't believe my little baby is pregnant." Vinnie said as he scooped her up and tickled her. "Why Tashie, I think a pillow just fell out of your shirt. Does that mean no pregnant Tashie?" Vinnie asked._

"_I tricked you!" Tasha squealed as Vinnie blew a raspberry on her stomach. _

"_You are goofy, how about we get lunch." Vinnie suggested._

"_Otay Daddy, I love you." Tasha said as she kissed her dad._

"_I love you too, baby, I really do." Vinnie replied as he walked them to the kitchen. _

Then there was seven months ago when his nineteen year old daughter muttered those three words, well, more like her twenty year old boyfriend did.

"_Uh, we have an announcement." Tasha's boyfriend Trent said at the big family gathering. _

"_You see, we love each other, and we sort of, and well, we once forgot, and it we live together so it happens, and you know, it sort of happened, and now, I think I am going to be sick." Tasha mumbled leaving everyone speechless and confused. _

"_Tash, it is ok, calm down." Trent said looking at her. "What she is trying to say is we are having a baby." Trent said as everyone's mouths feel open and the room was filled with silence until Tasha passed out from her nerves. _

You would think after hearing _I am pregnant_ so many times, Vinnie would be prepared to hear it again, but he wasn't. Especially not at age forty two from his thirty seven year old wife three days before their first grandchild was to be born.

Now, let the story begin.

It was a normal Wednesday for Jude and Vin Spiederman. Jude was watching some talk show and enjoying her day off while wondering why she hadn't retired yet. Speed had, Sadie had, Kwest had, Tom had sort of, Wally had, Kyle had, but she couldn't leave G-Major just yet. She felt some need to still be there and run things. Her children had all gone different routes then before. Ella was still at G-Major with Zora and Callie, but they had long gave up recording. Now they headed a charity organization that G-Major sponsored, it was their way of giving back. Gracie still was an interior designer and loving the fact her sixteen year old twins were pretty much independent. For Vinnie, well, he and Tommy did what they wanted when they wanted. If they wanted to release a single, they did, if they wanted to go and do random walk on rolls in movies, they did, and no one could keep up with them.

"What you thinking about honey?" Speed asked as he walked in with a cup of coffee for his wife.

"Why haven't I retired yet, you and the guys have, Tom has, the kids don't sing anymore, I just don't know why." Jude replied.

"Because you love G-Major so much, it is like your home and you are scared to turn it over to someone you don't trust that much. You always dreamed of being able to give your job to one of our kids, but they don't want it, so Darius's grandson is getting it and you don't trust him. Everything will be fine and you know it. Cody will be the head producer just like he deserves and all the kids contracts are locked in, as well as Sophia and Tasha's. You just need to let go, even if it is gradual." Speed said as he sat down beside his wife.

"I guess you are right. How about at the end of this year I step down?" Jude asked Speed as she leaned against him.

"Alright." Speed said kissing her forehead.

"We should tell the kids soon, shouldn't we?" Jude asked.

"Whenever you want." Speed replied.

Jude just looked at her husband and smiled.

Ten minutes later, the front door flung open and Jude and Speed saw their only son fly in and go straight up the steps. They listened to him stomp and knew he was heading to his old room. Sure enough, once he got there, they heard a door slam.

"That was odd." Speed said.

"It was." Jude replied.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jude and Speed heard Vinnie scream.

"We better go check on him." Speed said standing up.

"Why do I feel like he is fifteen again and not forty two?" Jude asked.

-------------

"What is wrong?" Jude asked as she saw her son lying with his head buried in a pillow.

"There is a new baby coming into the Spiederman household." Vinnie stated.

"Honey, we all know Tasha is going to have a baby anytime within the next week and a half." Jude stated.

"Tasha ain't having this one." Vinnie said.

"Is Johnny's fiancée finally pregnant?" Speed asked excitedly.

"Nope, try my wife." Vinnie growled.

"What?" Speed and Jude asked together.

"She just dropped the bomb on me an hour ago. I am forty two and about to have a grandchild, I can't have a kid!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"But…" Jude was saying until she was interrupted.

"I know, Catalina is only a toddler, but she is growing up so fast and I am not getting any younger. I will be sixty when this baby graduates from high school! SIXTY! I can't be a dad again, Lina is too much for me as it is, Little Vinnie is sixteen and a handful, and then add Tasha having a kid. Al can't have a baby, she just can't." Vinnie went on.

"Oh god, you didn't say anything stupid to her did you?" Speed asked his son now worried about what he could have said to Alicia.

"To say something stupid, I would have had to talk. She said _hey, guess what? I am pregnant_ and I stared at her then left." Vinnie stated.

"How did this happen? You obviously didn't want anymore kids so I assume you two were careful." Jude stated.

"We were, though before Tashie got pregnant, Alicia once mentioned a baby but soon forgot." Vinnie stated.

"Are you sure?" Speed asked.

"Let me think." Vinnie said as he started thinking back.

"How long has he been sitting there with that stupid grin on his face?" Jude asked Speed.

"Ten minutes and twenty three seconds." Speed stated as he looked at his watch. "Vinnie!"

"What?" Vinnie asked snapping out of his day dream.

"Think of a time?" Jude asked.

"Yea, a couple actually, but I am pretty sure it was when she saw an article in a local paper that asked random celebs who their heroes were." Vinnie stated.

"What did you say?" Speed asked.

"I said you and mom of course. Then I said that the biggest hero was my wife Alicia. She gave us so much for me, but she also kept going no matter how bad things were. I screwed up a lot in her life but she managed to make it through and that being seventeen, pregnant, still in high school with an art scholarship riding on the line and an alcoholic boyfriend in rehab took a lot of guts and will power to make it through what she did so young. And for all that, she would always be a hero in my life. She saw that basically jumped me as I was getting out of the shower." Vinnie stated.

"And for that, you get another cute little baby." Jude said.

"But mom, you don't get it. The baby's niece will be older then it, I am forty two and not getting any younger. I can't have a child." Vinnie exclaimed.

"You can do it Vinnie, look at what all you have accomplished, and then look Alicia. That girl has given you everything she has to offer, and I bet she is probably a mess right now thinking you don't want this child. Suck it up and be happy with her because I can almost guarantee before she told you she was ecstatic. I know you two can make it through this." Jude said.

"Thanks mom, I guess I should go, but could you two leave and let me scream one more time?" Vinnie asked.

"Sure." Speed said as he ushered Jude.

"He still acts as if he was sixteen." Jude said out in the hall.

"In his mind, he still is. And Tasha was right when Lina was born." Speed stated.

"Huh?" Jude asked.

"She said her dad had the sex drive of a hormonal teenage boy on Viagra and he would most likely knock Alicia up once more." Speed said as Jude started laughing hysterically.

"Tasha was right on the money." Jude said after a minute.

--------------

That night when Vinnie arrived home, he was quickly greeted by his little girl.

"How is my baby girl?" Vinnie asked picking up his little three year old daughter.

"Mommy cry all day. She is sad and Aunt Gracie said you were a dumb fuck." Lina repeated.

"Don't say what Aunt Gracie said, it is bad. Why don't you go tell Vinnie he has to get supper and to take you with him?" Vinnie suggested.

"Otay Daddy. I wuv you." Lina said as Vinnie sat her down and watched her race to her brother's room.

"Hey." Vinnie said as he walked into his bedroom.

"I don't want to talk to you." Alicia snapped.

"Well too bad, I have some apologizing to due." Vinnie stated.

Alicia didn't reply.

"I just want you to know that even though I am not thrilled about having a baby of our own again, but I will support you the whole time. I promise to always be here and I know you can do it. You are my hero Alicia and you can do anything, like having a baby at thirty seven. Just know that I love you Alicia, I really do." Vinnie said as he sat down on the bed.

Alicia looked up at him and then pulled him to her. "I am scared Vinnie." Alicia whispered.

"But everything will work out in time, it always has, and it always will." Vinnie whispered as he held his wife.

They were having a baby once again.


	10. Daddy Gets A Hair Cut

**A/N: Here is a one-shot involving Jude, Speed, and Ella mostly. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to those who review.  
Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**One-shot: Daddy Gets A Hair Cut  
Timing: Ella is four, Vinnie is thirteen months, Jude is four months pregnant with Gracie**

It was a typical Saturday afternoon in the Spiederman household. Jude was out to lunch with her sister Sadie and her mother, and like always, Jude had taken their thirteen month old son Vinnie with her. 

For Speed, he was at home with their little girl who had just turned four the only a few months ago, Ella. 

"Daddy, can we plays beauty parlor?" Ella asked as she walked downstairs holding her favorite stuff animal, LuLu Bear. 

"I suppose we can El Bear." Speed said picking up his little girl and kissing her. 

"YAY! Let's go to my room." Ella said happily as Speed started up the stairs carrying her. 

Once he got to his daughter's room he sat her down and watched her dart all over gathering up all the stuff she needed. Once she had everything spread out she ran off to his and Jude's room to collect a few things. Within ten minutes, Ella was giving her dad a make over. 

-------------

"Otay Daddy, yous are all done." Ella stated proudly forty minutes later.

"Thank you El." Speed said trying to sound happy as he looked at himself in the mirror. As he looked himself over, his face was almost completely covered in Ella's play make up and some of Jude's. Ella had played with his hair and had it pulled up in numerous little ponytails twisted hair clips and once again colored it with her washable markers. Speed then looked at his hands, his fingernails had been painted as well as his fingers. 

"Yous looks perty daddy." Ella stated proudly as she looked at her dad with a huge smile.

"Thanks honey. Can Daddy wash it off now?" Speed asked. 

"Nos, Mommy gots to see you." Ella whined. 

"Ok, let's go wait for Mommy then." Speed said a little mad as he scooped his daughter up in his arms and walked downstairs. 

-------------

"Speed! Ella! We are home!" Jude shouted as she walked in the house with Vinnie in her arms. 

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Ella shouted as she came running around the corner to her mom. 

"Hey Princess, did you and Daddy have fun today?" Jude asked her little girl.

"Yes, Daddy and I played beauty parlor and he wants you to come to his studio." Ella told her mom. 

"Ok honey, after I talk with Daddy we are going to clean you up. I can see you put makeup on too." Jude said as she looked at Ella's face. Ella had attempted to put lipstick, blush, and eye shadow on. 

"Otay, I gos to my room." Ella said as she ran off. 

"Want to go see Daddy?" Jude asked Vinnie. 

"DA-DA!" Vinnie squealed as he clapped his hands. 

"Ok, let's go find Daddy." Jude said as she sat her purse down and started walking towards the basement door to find her husband. 

Once Jude got down in the basement, she found her husband sitting on a couch with his guitar. 

"You look hot." Jude said laughing as she saw Speed's face and hair. 

"Aw, thanks." Speed said as he sat his guitar down and walked up to Jude and Vinnie. 

"So, did you and El have fun today?" Jude asked as she backed away from Speed. 

"Oh yea, now why do you keep backing away from me?" Speed asked with a smirk as he kept walking closer. 

"Because you are up to something, I can see it in your eyes." Jude stated as she felt her back hit the wall. 

"Oh, you don't know that." Speed replied as he took Vinnie from Jude. "How is my little boy?" Speed asked his son. 

"Fubby." Vinnie said as he pointed to Speed and laughed. 

"What are you teaching him?" Speed asked as he looked at Jude. 

"You are right buddy, daddy is funny." Jude said with a smile. 

"Oh really?" Speed asked.

"Speed." Jude said as she saw him smirking. 

Before Jude could completely move, Speed planted a big, wet kiss on the side of Jude's mouth getting her cheek as well. He left a bright red print on her from the lipstick Ella insisted he wear. 

"Speed! Gross!" Jude shouted. "You slobbered all over me, you are not an animal." Jude said in disgust.

"That is not what you were saying in bed last night. Shall I refresh your memory?" Speed said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up." Jude said as she took Vinnie out of his arms.

"Come on Jude, lighten up. Stress isn't good for the baby." Speed said as he placed his hand on her stomach. 

"Then don't stress me." Jude snapped.

"Sorry, how about we put the kids in their room and I de-stress you?" Speed asked with a smirk.

"Sometime I wonder if you will ever grow up." Jude stated. 

"Hey, if I recall right, you are the one with insane sex drive, though it is pregnancy hormones, but I am not the one who…" Speed was saying until Jude smacked him.

"Not in front of the baby, gosh, you are going to corrupt him." Jude said. 

"Sorry, Vinnie, give Mommy a kiss." Speed said.

Vinnie repeated his dad's actions and gave Jude a big wet kiss. 

"I am killing you tonight." Jude said as she wiped her cheek off. 

"But then who will fulfill all those urges?" Speed asked with a smirk.

"I will find someone." Jude said not finding the humor. 

"Ok, I will stop." Speed said as he saw Jude getting angrier with him. 

"Good, now I am going to go clean Ella up then we will clean you up. Your hair is a mess." Jude said a she walked around Speed. 

"Ok, I will be up in a few minutes. I will take Vinnie too. Can I get a kiss goodbye?" Speed asked. 

Jude leaned in real close to Speed before saying, "Nice try, I don't kiss guys in drag." 

"Such a tease." Speed said to Vinnie who just made faces at him. 

----------------

"Ok Ella, Mommy is going to clean your room then I will wash you, ok?" Jude asked her little girl as she sat in the bathtub.

"Otay Mommy." Ella replied with a smile. 

Jude went into Ella's room and gathered up her makeup. When Jude got into her room, she started putting stuff away in her makeup table when she noticed something was missing. 

_Oh no, my wall tack stuff is gone. No, Ella wouldn't use it on Speed. Or would she? Shit, I should have never told her that stuff was the best for getting impossible things to stay in place._ Jude thought as she searched all over for her tack. 

Once Jude got back into Ella's room, she found the remains of her tack, but not only that, she found a pair of scissors. _Shit_ Jude thought. _Ok, when Ella cut her hair she hid the hair under her bed_.

Jude looked all over her daughter's room and could not find any hair. She felt relieved. 

Once Jude was done with Ella's bath, she tackled cleaning up her husband. 

"Hair or makeup?" Jude asked Speed as she sat at her makeup table. 

"Hair, I will then take a shower and get rid of the makeup. You will put that mask stuff on my face first, right?" Speed replied. 

"Of course honey." Jude replied with a little laugh. 

Jude started taking the clips that were tangled in Speed's hair out first. After four clips Jude found a surprise in the back, middle of Speed's hair. 

There was her tacky stuff in his hair. As Jude tried to carefully get it out without Speed noticing too much pulling. She was hoping he would think it was a clip. 

"Oh my fucking god." Jude gasped as she pulled the tacky stuff out with a big lock of hair. "What?" Speed asked in horror. 

"Uh, hormones?" Jude replied worried. She was hoping maybe the missing lock of hair was hide able. 

"Oh, ok." Speed replied as he went back to looking at his magazine. 

A few minutes later, Jude found more tacky stuff in Speed's hair, seven places to be exact. All those spots were like the first, they were holding hair Ella had cut on accident Jude assumed. 

"Honey, did Ella use scissors at all?" Jude asked. 

"No, she was specifically told not to come near my hair with scissors. Playing or not, I am not going to take the risk of her ruining my hair." Speed said. 

"Oh, ok." Jude replied as she went back to Speed's hair hoping there was some possible way to cover up those eight missing locks. 

"Wait, why?" Speed asked a few minutes later.

"Oh no reason, just curious. Ella had scissors in her room." Jude lied.

"Oh, ok. She had those toy ones her and Callie play with but I told her no." Speed said going back to his magazine. 

After ten minutes, Jude had most of the knots and clips out of Speed's hair. Now she was messing with it in hopes of hiding the short spots and was having no luck. 

"Honey, have you ever thought of cutting your hair?" Jude asked casually as she messed with it. 

"When I am like fifty, yea, but now, no." Speed said. 

"Oh ok. Hey Vinnie." Jude said as Vinnie came toddling into the room.

"MAMA!" Vinnie shouted as he started running around the room in his diaper. 

"Speed, I think he is most definitely your son. He can't keep his pants on." Jude said with a smirk earning a glare from Speed. "Except, his is literal and yours isn't." 

"Very funny Jude, is my hair done yet?" Speed asked failing to find Jude's humor. 

"Almost, how about you hold off on that shower and I have your mom come over to watch the kids and we take a shower together? I can wash your hair for you." Jude said quickly. 

"And I am the one who can't keep it in their pants, Jude, I can take my own shower and wash my own hair. I would also feel very, very uncomfortable having my mom come over and watch the kids, let alone anyone, so we could go do it in the shower. Don't even bring your hormones into play." Speed stated. 

"Fine, I just wanted some alone time." Jude said making herself cry. Anything to distract Speed from his hair was her plan. 

"I will make out with you after my shower, that doesn't call for anyone to come over. We might have to listen to Ella complain if she sees us, but oh well." Speed stated. 

"Ok." Jude said not knowing what she was going to do next. 

"Hey buddy, what do you have there?" Speed asked as he saw something sticking out of Vinnie's hands. 

"Shit." Jude gasped as she realized not all the locks of Speed's hair were sitting beside her. 

"That…that…that…my…my…hair!" Speed muttered as he took the locks of hair from Vinnie.

"Honey, let's not overreact. It is just hair." Jude said as Speed quickly stood up and snatched the mirror from her hands.

"Oh my fucking god. She destroyed my hair." Speed shouted. 

"Honey, calm down. She is four, it was an accident. It will grow back." Jude said as she tried to remain calm.

"Calm? Remain calm? She cut my fucking hair! My hair! What makes me me!" Speed shouted as he slammed the mirror down.

"Speed." Jude said getting worried. 

"ELLA MASON SPIEDERMAN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Speed shouted at the top of his lungs. 

---------------

"Has Ellla stopped crying?" Jude asked Charlie Bateman as she picked up her two children. 

"No she hasn't and refused to play with Zora. Zora spent most of the time with Vinnie and her dad." Charlie replied. 

"I don't want to go home." Jude complained. 

"How is Speed?" Charlie asked as she looked out into Jude's car to see Speed sitting in the passenger's seat with a black beanie pulled down over his head. 

"Not good, he cried when he saw his final hair. He looks so much more mature and it is sort of a turn on, but he is having a breakdown over it. He went off on Ella. I have never seen him so angry, and poor Ella, she was crying so hard and it took me twenty minutes to find her once she ran off from him." Jude stated.

"He really cried?" Charlie asked. 

"Yes he did." Jude stated as she rolled her eyes. 

"Ok, well, let's go find Ella. I left her in Zora's room. She refused her ice cream that I gave her. She also refused to let go of her bear, would that be a good or bad sign since Speed gave it to her?" Charlie asked. 

"I honestly don't know." Jude replied. 

"There she is, I will get the baby and take him to the car." Charlie said walking off. 

Jude walked in the room and sat down beside her crying daughter. 

"Sweetie, don't cry." Jude said as she rubbed Ella's arm.

"Daddy hates me." Ella cried harder. 

"No he doesn't, he is just sad about his hair. Give him a day." Jude stated as she got Ella to sit up and put her boots on.

"He hates me." Ella cried as she clung to her bear. 

"I promise Daddy doesn't hate you baby. He is just mad." Jude said as she picked Ella up.

"Do you love me still?" Ella asked Jude. 

"Of course I love you Ella, I will always love my little girl and Daddy loves you too." Jude replied as she made her way out. 

As Jude walked out of the house, she passed Charlie. 

"Hey, thanks for watching them. I owe you." Jude said. 

"No problem, and don't worry about it. You took Zora when Kyle and I had that big blowup about having more kids and I am sure that wasn't the only one. I have a feeling one is coming after he spent a couple hours with Vinnie." Charlie said, not to happy at the end. 

"Ok, just call me." Jude said as she put Ella in the car. 

--------------

"I hate it." Speed said as he sat at Jude's makeup table and looked at his new hair. 

"Well, I love it. You look so much more mature, and it is a turn on." Jude stated from behind as she put on her nightgown. 

"You are just saying that." Speed replied. 

"No I am not. I think the hairdresser did a good job. She could have gone a lot shorter, but she kept a little length, well, as much as she could. Speed, I am serious when I say I like it. Here, let me mess with it." Jude said as she turned him around to face her. 

After five minutes, Jude was happy with his hair. 

"Look." Jude said as she turned him around.

"Wow." Speed said as he looked at his hair. 

"You like?" Jude asked. 

"Actually, it isn't half bad. I rather have my shaggy hair back, but this works." Speed said after a couple minutes. 

"Good, now that we have the hair issue somewhat under control, there is a little girl down the hall that thinks her daddy hates her." Jude said. 

"I will go talk to her." Speed said getting up, but not before putting his beanie back on. 

"Hey!" Jude shouted.

"I am still not use to it, so I don't want to be reminded of it and the hat solves that problem. 

--------------

"Ella." Speed whispered as he entered his daughter's room.

Once Speed got in there, he could see she was asleep. Her cheeks were still red from her crying and it made him feel awful. He carefully picked her up and placed her in the middle of her bed and tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

"I love you El Bear." Speed said before walking out of the room. 

--------------

The whole next day, Ella kept her distance from Speed. Every time he tried to speak to her she would start crying and run off. 

"Jude, what am I going to do?" Speed asked as he climbed in bed next to Jude. 

"I don't know, you really hurt her." Jude replied with a sigh. 

"I didn't mean to." Speed replied.

"Yea, but screaming and yelling and kicking things and hitting things was not the way to go about it. You terrified her and seeing you act that bad out of anger affected her greatly." Jude stated.

"She cut my hair!" Speed stated as he pulled his beanie down more. 

"She is a four years old. It was an accident, accidents happen. Ella doesn't understand fully what happened. She knew she made a mistake but you overreacted, she truly believes you hate her from your actions and that right there ruined her. Ella is the definition of a daddy's girl and seeing you act like that traumatized her." Jude reasoned.

"I screwed up." Speed whispered. 

"No, you fucked up badly, there is a difference." Jude stated. 

"Aren't you supposed to be supportive of me and help me through my rough times, which is now?" Speed asked. 

"I am pregnant, I am not supposed to do anything. My hormones also want sour cream sugar cookies and you to strip. Oooh, can you strip and make them? That would be so hot and with your new hair. Oooh, I will make sure Ella doesn't leave her room, you go get started. This is going to be so fun, hurry up Speed." Jude said with a big smile as she got out of bed and disappeared.

"What?" Speed asked with a confused look on his face. Was she serious?

--------------

"Princess, wake up." Speed said as he sat on Ella's bed with breakfast for her and him.

"Daddy?" Ella asked as she slowly woke up. 

"Hey El Bear, I brought you yummy pancakes for breakfast. I also brought you a sugar cookie with pink sugar on it and hot chocolate." Speed stated as he moved the tray to show Ella.

"Buts theres two plates Daddy." Ella said shyly, she was still afraid of Speed.

"That is because Daddy is eating in here with his El Bear." Speed stated as he picked her up so he could sit on the bed with Ella on his lap.

"Otay." Ella replied quietly as she grabbed her fork and started to eat her pancake.

Most of breakfast, Ella sat quietly holding her stuffed bear and eating her pancakes. She didn't talk and Speed was not sure how to get her to talk. 

"Hold up baby." Speed said as saw Ella reach for her pink mug of hot chocolate.

"Why?" Ella asked not looking at Speed as her little hands still held onto the mug.

"It is still hot, and I don't want you to spill it since we are sitting in bed and it isn't as stable if we were in the kitchen. Let Daddy help." Speed said as he put his hands over Ella's and helped her get a drink.

As Ella sat her mug down, she went to grab the last piece of pancake, but Speed beat her to it. 

"Daddy!" Ella whined as she looked up at Speed who had the pancake on his fork.

"What?" Speed asked pretending to be clueless. 

"That is mine." Ella stated.

"Oh really? I thought it was mine." Speed replied looking at the fork.

"Daddy! It is mine! See, it has sprinkles on it and Mommy doesn't give you sprinkles." Ella stated. 

"Are you sure?" Speed asked. 

"Yes." Ella said. 

"Ok, I will make you a deal. You give me a kiss and I will give you your pancake." Speed stated. 

Ella turned around and stood up and gave her dad a kiss. 

"Two kisses and then I give it to you." Speed said with a smile as Ella gave him two more kisses. "Three kisses." Speed said. 

"DADDY!" Ella complained. 

"Ok, ok, ok, open up El Bear." Speed said as he gave Ella the pancake.

"Thank you Daddy." Ella said with a smile as Speed kissed her forehead. 

"You are welcome Princess. You know Daddy loves you don't you?" Speed asked. 

Ella just nodded as she started to cry. 

"Honey, don't cry. Daddy was angry then but he can never, ever, **ever** hate his little girl. Ella, I am going to love you forever. I promise, you are my little girl and nothing will ever change that. Ok?" Speed asked.

"I love you Daddy." Ella said crying as she latched onto her dad.

"I love you too, Ella, I really do." Speed replied as she saw Jude standing in the doorway holding Vinnie who was sucking his thumb.

Speed just looked over at Jude and smiled as he held Ella close to him. 

-------------

"So, are we ready to show off this new hair?" Jude asked as she styled Speed's hair for him.

"Do I have a choice? You shredded my beanie and I can't find any of the others. You better not have shredded any of my other hats because I won't give a damn that you are pregnant when I go off." Speed stated as he glared at Jude through the mirror. 

"You will thank me later, and I still think this new hair makes you look so much more mature and attractive in that sense. Your hats are safe, just maybe not here." Jude stated. 

"How does it look in the back?" Speed asked Jude. 

"Perfect, now how about you go round up the kids and make sure Vinnie has his pants on, then we drop them off at mom's and go to work." Jude suggested. 

"Ok, I will grab them." Speed said as he stood up and gave Jude a kiss before walking off. 

---------------

"Hey, you two are late." Wally said as Jude and Speed walked into G-Major. 

"Sorry, Vinnie was hiding and then we couldn't get his pants on him." Jude said. 

"Whatever, let's go. Speed, dude, what is with the hood?" Wally asked. 

"Honey, take off the hood." Jude said. 

"Oh my god." Wally said as he looked at Speed's new hair. 

"That bad?" Speed asked. 

"T, get in here now." Kwest said as he walked around the corner to see Speed. 

"What?" Tommy asked. "Is that?" 

"What is all this commotion?" Darius asked walking around the corner. 

"Dude!" Kyle said as he entered the lobby. "Charlie said you got it chopped off but I thought she was joking." 

"Will someone just give me a good or a bad? All this _oh my god_ stuff because frankly…" Speed was saying until Jude smacked him. 

"He is still very sensitive to the subject, but I think he looks good." Jude said. 

"He looks grown up finally." Tommy stated. 

"Man, it does look good." Kwest agreed. 

"I guess Ella did good by chopping off half your hair playing beauty parlor." Kyle said laughing. 

"Oh man, that is priceless. Did you get your makeup and nails done too?" Tommy asked with a smirk.

"You are so dead Quincy." Speed said as he started to walk towards him. 

"Vincent Spiederman, take one more step and I will reveal all those things you tell me never to tell anyone you did for me during pregnancy." Jude said as Speed froze.

"Ooh, come on Speed, get him. I want to hear those; Charlie was awful when she was knocked up with Zora. She wanted me to clean the house in a thong for her, I said no way and it ended in a compromise of me in a Speedo. God, that was awful and I don't…shit." Kyle said realizing he had just told everyone something he never intended to be told.

"How about we all go record and stop wasting my valuable studio time?" Darius suggested.

"Let's go." Wally said as he and Kyle darted off. 

"It does look good Vin." Darius said before he disappeared. 

"Come on honey, I promise you that you look fine." Jude said as she grabbed Speed's hand and walked towards the studio.

--------------

"Daddy?" Ella asked as she walked into her parent's room that night. 

"What El?" Speed asked as he sat on the bed with his notebook. 

"I sorry I cutted your hair off but I like your new hair. You look more like a daddy now." Ella stated as she crawled into the bed. 

"How much did Mommy pay you to say that?" Speed asked. 

"Mommy didn't tell me to say it, she is giving Vinnie a bath and he bit her." Ella stated.

"You promise?" Speed said as he looked Ella in the eye.

"Yes." Ella said as she nodded her head. 

"Ok, come here." Speed replied as he picked Ella up. 

"Are you still mad?" Ella asked. 

"A little, but I should have been paying attention too. Are we all better?" Speed asked. 

Ella just nodded. 

"Ok, how about we go watch _Toy Story_?" Speed suggested. 

"I want to!" Ella said happily. 

"Can we ask Mommy and Vinnie? You know Vinnie likes that movie too, it is the only thing that can keep him in one place." Speed asked. 

"Cans I sits on your lap the whole movie?" Ella asked.

"Of course, so can we ask them?" Speed asked.

"Yes." Ella said with a smile as she laid her head on Speed's shoulder.

"Alright, let's go." Speed said as he climbed out of bed holding Ella. 

As Speed walked past the mirror, he stopped and looked at himself. This hair cut was most definitely unexpected, but he had to admit, he looked more mature and maybe Ella was right, he looked more like a dad. It would take some getting use to, but he could do that, for Ella of course. 


End file.
